Where Have You Gone
by sunnyamazing
Summary: COMPLETED! CH 18 UPDATED! Phil has been missing after a dangerous case for 1 year and everyone has given up hope that he is still alive. All except for one person, Sam, who has kept on looking despite the risk to her own career and possibly life!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own these characters they belong to the television show The Bill. Hope you enjoy this. It's a new idea that I had today.**

**Where Have You Gone?**

DI Samantha Nixon sat at her desk, her mind constantly wandering. She had no idea what she was supposed to be working on but nothing seemed as important as the case that had been on her mind for the past year. The disappearance of her ex-boyfriend and probably her best friend DS Phil Hunter, one day he was at work and the next he was gone and no-one knew where. For the last four months she had been investigating alone after the DCI had scaled down the search. Sam refused however to believe that he was dead, even when everyone around her had told her that this was the most likely situation. She sighed and again began to go through the facts of the case, reaching into her desk drawer she pulled out a large folder. A piece of paper fluttered to the floor and she leant down to pick it up, turning it over she saw that it was a photo of Phil. She stared at his cheeky grin and his handsome face and she felt a tear run down her cheek.

"Where are you Phil?" she whispered silently to herself. She had to find him there was no way that she was ever going to give up. She glanced up and out the window of her office looking around at all the familiar faces, why had they all given up on finding him? And why were they prepared to accept the fact that they hadn't seen their work colleague of over five years, for a year? How could they all forget about him? And how come he was all that consumed her mind? 24 hours a day! She pulled the rest of the papers out and began reading them again.

Phil's last case was related to a drug dealer named Harvey who was involved in large deals and even a protection racket. Sam had interviewed him numerous times and she was convinced that he was involved in the disappearance. One of the last conversations that she had with Phil involved the fact that Sam was worried that he was getting too close to Harvey and knew too much, she remembered that she had warned him to be careful and he had just given her his usual charming look and told her that he already had a mother. She remembered how she had laughed, this was such a usual conversation that the two of them had shared and now that he was gone all she wanted was him back. She couldn't believe that it had been a year it sometimes felt like it had been forever and at other times it felt like just a day. Every time she closed her eyes to sleep all she could see was his face and all she could hear was his voice. She would give anything to see him again and to tell him that she had made a horrible decision nearly two years ago when she had ended their relationship before it had even began. She had tried desperately to move on with her life, to date new people and to find new friends, but she couldn't. She was stuck and her life for the past year had truly been miserable.

She had followed all of the leads that the original investigation had found and she was no closer to finding him. It was time to strike out alone again, now she just had to find someone to help her. She couldn't do this alone anymore, it was slowly killing her. But who could she find? She couldn't ask Neil he would run straight to the DCI, anything to get her into trouble and Stuart perhaps not, he was never Phil's greatest fan. That just left Jo, Mickey and Terry, she looked out the window again, Jo was the only one in the office so Sam decided she was the one.

"Jo, can we talk?" she asked quietly

"Sure Guv, what about?"

"Just some matters, come to my office"

Sam headed back into her office and Jo followed. They both sat down and Sam placed the folder in front of Jo.

"Before you open this I need to know that I can trust you and that what I say will not leave this office. I'm not asking you just as your DI but as your friend"

"Sure Sam, you know that you can trust me, what's going on?" Jo asked in a caring voice

"Open the folder"

Jo pulled the papers out of the folder and saw a face she had not seen in a long time.

"What are you doing with these Sam"

"I haven't given up on finding him Jo, I just can't" her voice began to break

"But Sam he has been gone for over a year, the investigation has been half closed for months. What are you still doing with this?"

"I took it from the DCI's cabinet. I knew that he was about to close the case and I just couldn't bare the thought of Phil's face lying in a locked cabinet with all those other MISPER's. I have been leading my own investigation ever since. But I'm running out of leads, that's why I need your help"

"My help?"

"You are clever Jo, you're a great detective and Phil was your friend and your colleague. Don't you want to know where he is?"

"Yes, of course I do. But why are you prepared to risk your career to find him? You were nearly fired earlier regarding this case"

"Because I miss him"

"And…." Jo prompted trying to get the real reason out of her

"Because I love him" Sam blurted out quickly

"Finally she admits it, have you ever told him?"

"No, I haven't"

"Alright I will help you, what do you need me to do?"

"I'm not sure, yet. Meet me after work at the Seven Bells. We will discuss it then"

As Sam watched Jo leave she wondered if she had done the right thing. It was safer to have kept the secret to herself. But alone she wasn't getting anywhere and she was sick of being without him in her life. When he had first disappeared she had convinced Steve and Phil's mother to appeal on television to try and find him. The idea of an appeal hadn't gone down well with the Super or even the Borough Commander, but she hadn't listened and done it anyway. She had appeared as the detective leading the case and had made what may have been construed as what a girlfriend would say about her missing boyfriend rather than a pure detective seeking some sort of information from the public. At least that had been what the press had said and what had been splashed across the internet. She wondered if Phil was alive, had he seen these articles and the pictures. She hoped that he had and that he maybe saw the look of devastation in her eyes and that he would try to come home.

She opened the folder yet again and started to read, his bank accounts hadn't been touched, his car hadn't been driven, his mobile phone had not received or dialled any calls and his house had not been lived in. That last fact was not in the files, however Sam knew because each day before and after work she would drive past, pull over and peer inside and everyday nothing had moved. His clothes still hung over his couch presumably where he left them. His family had wanted to sell the house and move all of his stuff away, but Sam had managed to convince them. If they had of done that then she would have to give up too and concede that perhaps he wasn't coming back. That his luck had run out. "No" she said to herself with determination. She would never give up, not until he was found and she was going to find him. How many other people had she found, how many cases had she solved in her career. Why should this be any different?

**Will Sam ever find Phil? Where is he? The only way to find out is to review and let me know what you think! xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter. I have a feeling that this is going to be quite a long story. I'm not sure how long it's going to take me but I've definitely got the writer's bug! And it's mostly due to the motivation of all of you!**

"Its going to be a beautiful and sunny 25° in Melbourne today" came the radio announcer's voice blaring as the alarm clock. He opened his eyes and stared at the time, it was 7.00am and time to get ready to go to work. He slowly got out of bed and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. He then began to get dressed putting on his t-shirt and overalls. He took a good look at himself as he fixed his hair "Not bad Samuel, not bad at all" he mumbled. He collected his wallet and phone and headed out to the car. He looked around this quiet suburban street, it was so peaceful. "Good morning Samuel, how are you today?" said a voice interrupting his thoughts

"Morning Jess, I'm good thanks, just heading off to work. You?"

"I'm great, back at uni today, but I'm running late. Talk to you soon"

"See you later"

As he watched Jess leave, he wished he could tell her why he had become her neighbour. That he wasn't Samuel Barnes an ex-Londoner who had moved here to start his own carpentry business and enjoy the increasingly changeable Melbourne weather. She had really become his closest friend since he had arrived a little over a year ago. She had seen him unpacking his things and had automatically started to help him. He thought that she had a crush on him and in reality he was probably right, however she was only 21 and although he had moved to Australia he had left his heart at home and it still belonged to someone there.

He wanted to tell her that in fact he was DS Phil Hunter, a man who had become too involved in a case back home and had yet again got himself into danger. But this time there had been no way out and when the Super suggested that he move away for a time until it became safe again, he did. When he first arrived in Australia it was different to what he had imagined, there were no kangaroos as people's pets and everyone didn't live like they did in Neighbours. Although he didn't mind it here, his thoughts constantly flooded back to the people that he had left behind. The only person who knew that he had gone was the Super and he had organised his new identity. He wished all the time that he could just ring his family and let them know that he was alright and also ring the woman whose name he had taken as his own and made male. His ex-girlfriend and best friend of five years Samantha Nixon, everyday he thought about her. Wondered what she was doing, what cases she was working on and most importantly wondered if she missed him at all.

When he had arrived in Melbourne he threw himself onto the dating scene and had a few dates. But no-one even came close to Sam, he had tried to move on, tried to forget her but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't. He knew to start off with that she had been leading the investigation to try and find him. Every day for the first couple of months he headed to the local library and searched for information about the case. He did of course have a computer at home but at least this way it couldn't be directly linked back to him. He had watched the press conference that his Mum, Steve and Sam had given. He saw the look on her face, how pained and upset it was and he would have given anything to tell her that he was still alive, to take her in his arms and kiss her passionately and promise that he would never let her go again. But he couldn't, not only was it dangerous for him, but she was safer not knowing. Harvey wasn't a man you would cross, he had half of the businesses in London paying him for protection. He could never forgive himself if his actions caused Sam to be harmed in anyway. He sighed loudly to himself and got into the car, ready for another day of fixing broken things. He missed his old job and hated the fact that he couldn't fix his own broken heart.

Later that night after a long day at work Sam headed to the Seven Bells and waited for Jo to arrive, as she waited she continued to make notes about Phil, some of them she had probably written before but it didn't matter. Finally Jo arrived and headed to the bar.

"Jo, over here. I've got you a drink" Sam yelled

"Thanks, so what did you have in mind for me to do?"

"Wait a minute, no introductory talk, no friendly conversation?" Sam asked surprised

"I don't think we have time to waste anymore. Do we Sam?"

"No I guess not"

"So, what do you need me to do?"

Sam looked at Jo carefully, earlier today she hadn't been so keen to help her, but now all of a sudden she was totally focused. Sam smiled, maybe two of them did have a chance to find him.

"I need you to interview Harvey, I'm positive that he has something to do with Phil's disappearance"

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just am. He is a dangerous man and Phil really annoyed him"

"What in the same way that he annoyed Dennis Weaver?"

"Jo, Phil didn't sleep with Harvey's wife"

"Maybe because he doesn't have one" Jo said sarcastically

"Right then" Sam decided to ignore that comment. She knew that Phil had been bad in the past. But that didn't mean that she didn't want him back any less, perhaps it even made her want him back even more. Her mother had always told her that girls loved the bad boy and maybe for once she had been right.

"So you want me to interview Harvey?"

"Yes, he lives at 10 Dalton Terrace, he should be home now from work" Sam replied stressing the last word "work" she was sure that Harvey didn't do any legitimate work.

"I will stop there on the way home. Is there anything that you want me to focus on?"

"Just pretend that your there about another matter and then casually slip in to the conversation Phil's name and watch his reaction"

"Sure Sam, I'll try my best"

"Thanks Jo, I'll see you tomorrow" Sam watched Jo leave, hoping that somehow that this would bring the hope that one day she would see Phil again. She sighed and picked up her things and headed home alone, yet again.

At the same time but separated by water, other countries and time zones, Phil lay awake and alone in his bed. He couldn't sleep, his mind wouldn't just rest. He was getting tired of living his new life. It had been exciting when he first arrived, trying something new and different. But it wasn't the country that was annoying him, it was all that he had left behind and the blonde haired woman who he just couldn't forget.

**I had to make him alive! I could never ever kill him! And the reason for Melbourne well it's my home! Please let me know what you think of this next chapter! The more reviews the more motivation I have to write more! Aren't I mean! xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my lovely reviewers – Sarah, Laura, Ruth, Gemz, Amy, Emz and Becca! This next chapter is for you! Here is an update! Enjoy it!**

The next morning Sam woke early and hurriedly went into work. She liked to arrive before her colleague DI Neil Manson, this way it gave her time to organise all of her other cases and make sure that they weren't left behind because of Phil. Every morning without fail she would also sit in hope that the doors of CID would open and he would be standing there smiling. Just as she thought that, the door opened, but it wasn't Phil, it unfortunately was Stuart. She looked closely at him, trying to find a reason as to why she had pursued a relationship with him instead of Phil, but like so many times before she couldn't find one.

About an hour later there was a knock on the door

"Come in" she said with her most professional voice

"Hey Sam" Jo replied

"Any luck?" She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, wanting to hear that Harvey had admitted something

"No, I'm so sorry Sam" Jo said, as she watched Sam's face begin to crumble

"Where is he Jo? Why can't I find him?"

"I don't know. I wish I did, maybe you should just accept…"

"No, I refuse to believe that" Sam replied quickly, shutting Jo off completely. Why was everyone telling her this? Why was she the only one? Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud voice "DI Nixon, DC Masters my office NOW!" it was the DCI and he didn't sound pleased.

Sam made her way down the corridor, her hand was shaking. She had never heard the DCI this mad before. Not even when he had discovered the fact that Zain had been lying to him and had covered up the murder of one of their PC's Honey Harman.

"Shut the door and sit down both of you. Now maybe you can explain to me why Harvey Michaels is at the front desk making an allegation of police harassment? And also why DC Masters you went to his home last night?"

"She went because of me" Sam said quickly, she didn't want her friend to have to take the blame for something that was her fault

"You?" Jack asked, wondering what had happened to Sam lately. She was an excellent detective, she was smart, passionate and always able to get results. That was why he had applied for her when the position of DI became available, but now? He wasn't sure who she was.

"Yes me Guv, I asked Jo to go and interview Harvey because" and then she stopped. If she told the truth now then there was no backing away from it. She would have to tell him everything, including the part which involved the stealing of his files.

"Because" he prompted

"I'm sure he knows where Phil is"

"Phil, this is all because of DS Hunter" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. What sort of power did Phil have over women? He could make them obsessed with him with one smile, Jack was sure of it.

"Yes, it is. There is more though Guv, I have been continuing to look for him since you wound down the operation"

"You've done what?"

"I took the file from your cabinet and I have continued to look for him. I haven't found anything new and that's why I asked Jo last night to interview Harvey again"

"Why would you do this Sam, risk your career again for him?"

"Because I refuse to believe that he is dead and because I love him and I never told him" she replied quickly, not really certain if she was doing the right thing

"You love him?" Jack asked. He had always had some idea that the two of them used to flirt a little when they worked together. But love, he was shocked

"Yes Guv, more than I've ever loved anyone before"

"Sam, I don't really know what to say to you or do for that matter. But you cannot and you will not interview Harvey again. If you do that is the end of your time here at Sun Hill. Do you understand?"

"Yes" she replied in a voice no more than a whisper. Then she felt Jack's hand on her shoulder and he said "Although I think he is alive too and maybe it's time we reminded people about him"

"You do?" Sam was startled, she had expected the DCI to fire her. But maybe he missed Phil too.

"Yes, I think we should hold another press conference. But this time just have you speak and not as a detective, but as Sam"

"I don't understand"

"If you speak as Phil's ex-girlfriend, which is what I assume you are, then if he is out there, then hopefully if he can, he will get in touch"

"Yes, that's what I am. He didn't have any trouble admitting his feelings" she said with a sigh

"Don't worry Sam, Jo please call Mia and arrange for a conference at the Yard in around an hour's time"

Sam looked up, she had completely forgotten that Jo was even in the room. She watched her leave and then stood up.

"Thanks Guv"

"I will talk to you later, I will clear the conference with the Super now"

Sam returned to her office and realised that Neil wasn't in there. She locked the door and pulled the blinds down tightly and began to cry. She sunk to the floor and curled herself up into a ball, hoping to work out what she would say.

Jack headed towards Heaton's office, he wasn't sure what he would say about this new idea. He hadn't been very forthcoming in the first place but Jack was determined to see this conference go ahead. He knocked and waited but no sound came from inside the door, Jack turned the doorknob and then suddenly remembered that the Super was at a briefing today and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Jack was in charge and this press conference would go ahead.

Sam was interrupted from her thoughts and tears by Jack, she quickly straightened herself up and looked in the mirror. Thank goodness she had taken to wearing waterproof mascara since Phil had been missing, that was one thing she didn't have to worry about. She picked up her coat and opened the door.

"You ready" Jack asked with a caring tone

"As I'll ever be"

The two of them headed out of CID and down to the car park. They both got in and drove in silence. Once they arrived they were greeted by Mia, Sam hadn't seen her for awhile but she was glad to see a friendly face. They were ushered into a waiting room, Sam could see the cameras and the flashing lights and she began to feel very nervous. But this was for Phil and if she ever wanted to see him again, this was what she had to do.

She took her seat next to Mia and the conference started. She listened intently as Mia explained "We are here today to seek information from the public regarding the disappearance of DS Phil Hunter, who has been missing for a year"

As Mia continued repeating the facts of the case which Sam knew off by heart, she wondered if Phil saw this what would he say? Then all of a sudden it was her turn to speak and she had only thought of one line.

"Phil, if you can hear me, know that I love you and that I always have loved you, please come home to me, I miss you and I need you"

With that simple line the tears began to fall and the camera's flashed wildly. The conference was over and now all she could do was wait. But for how long? That was the biggest question of all?

**Will Phil see the press conference? Will he ever come home to Sam? Please review and tell me what you think of my story!**

**I'm still writing too, its going to be a long one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I know that I only updated yesterday but this is especially for XxSamanthaNixonxX (Amy) who wanted another chapter before she went away and all of my other reviewers.**

Two weeks had passed by and Sam had heard nothing from Phil and the station had finally gotten back to some type of normalcy. After the conference they had been run off their feet for days, tracking calls and reported sightings. But everything had drawn a blank. The Super was fuming after he had seen the press conference, grilling Jack about it for hours and asking what he was thinking completing an unauthorised conference and even more so allowing Sam to say what she had said. Nonetheless Jack had stood up for Sam and eventually the Super calmed down and returned to his usual "zero tolerance" talk. Sam had her hands full dealing with the rest of them anyway especially Stuart who had walked around like a small child for days whinging and moaning about how Sam had never said anything like that about him. Eventually Jo had managed to shut him up, but how Sam wished that Phil was there to keep him quiet. She really missed how he could silence Stuart in all of a second. It used to drive her crazy having the two of them snap at each other, but now she would give anything to have to break up one of their arguments. She walked back into her office and sat down again, unfortunately Neil was there so she had to keep calm. Perhaps it was time that she accepted that Phil was gone and was never going to come back, she picked up the file and looked inside and whispered "I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore" and with that she dropped the file into her bottom drawer and locked it tightly. There had been no sign of him for over a year and she was a detective, if this was any other case she would be advising the family that there was little chance of finding their loved one alive. She couldn't live her life on hold any longer she had to try to move on again.

"So anyway my last exam is Thursday and a bunch of my friends are going out to the city to celebrate. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah I suppose" Phil answered, not really sure what he was agreeing too. He was only half listening to what Jess was telling him. She had come over today as soon as he had set foot in the door and she hadn't stopped talking. He sighed at least this way he was being distracted from his own life. His homesickness hadn't faded much over the past few weeks, in fact he admitted to himself it had just gotten worse. He had only managed to get through by completing jobs at all hours of the day, so even when it was time to go to sleep he wasn't distracted by thoughts of Sam. He hadn't even been to the library lately to check if he was still a missing person. He yawned loudly hoping that Jess would get the message, but she just kept right on going, she could talk more than anyone he had ever known. He stood up and ushered Jess out to the door, promising he would stop in to see her tomorrow and he then dragged himself up to his bedroom, alone again.

"Guv, we have something for you?" said Terry bursting into Sam's office

"In regards to?" Sam asked, not really sure what Terry was saying

"Phil, Jo and I have arrested Harvey for assault"

"Phil" as soon as she heard the word she began to feel excited. Someone had arrested Harvey, he could be reinterviewed and if Sam had her way reinterrogated.

"Both the DCI and the Super have ordered that you are to stay away from him and not speak to him at all, they have authorised Neil to interview him"

"Oh" she replied flatly

"You're not even supposed to know, I was never here, OK?"

"You were never here" she repeated and with that Terry left.

Sam leant back in her chair and closed her eyes, it had only been yesterday that she had locked Phil's file away, but somehow like only he could he had made his way back into her life. All she needed now was a breakthrough and hopefully Neil was pressurising Harvey into one at this very moment. Around an hour later Neil returned to their shared office, he didn't look happy.

"So you got nothing then?"

"Nothing?"

"On Harvey"

"How did you know he was here?"

"I have my ways. So…"

"He admitted the assault and also a burglary that we have been trying to pin on him for the past six months. But he refuses to say anything in regards to Phil. I'm sorry Sam, maybe he just doesn't know anything. He has been remanded though with his record and sent to Longmarsh to await trial. Perhaps he will break in there"

"I doubt it, but thanks anyway Neil. I'll be back later" and with that she picked up her keys and headed to her car. She needed a drive, needed time to clear her head. She wasn't even sure of where to go, she wanted to go somewhere where she could feel as if she was as alone in the world as what she felt, somewhere quiet and peaceful. Then a thought struck her, the library, perhaps she could find some books to take her mind off things, some trashy romance novel or some gossip magazines.

After work the next day Phil decided that it was time to re-visit the library and surf the internet. He went inside and chose his regular computer, logging in he began a general read of the news, starting of course with the sports pages. Then branching out and reading the Australian news. Then looking over his shoulder quickly he made his way to Google. Checking once again that no-one was behind him he typed _DS Phil Hunter, disappearance of_ and hit enter. With that the results popped up onto the screen. The first one caught his eye _DI revealed to be ex-girlfriend and breaks down at second press conference_

"Second press conference" he muttered to himself, what had he missed? He moved the mouse to the article and clicked. The page began to load and he was shocked with what he began to read.

_Detective Inspector Samantha Nixon broke down today at a press conference held to find more information and new leads into the disappearance of DS Phil Hunter. It was today revealed by Ms Nixon that the two of them shared a brief relationship approximately two years ago, something which now she regrets ending. _

Phil looked to the top of the article this was dated nearly three weeks ago, had it really been that long since he had looked at the internet. He quickly counted to himself and realised that it had been. Then the computer began to flash at him, there was a video of Sam too. He knew that he probably shouldn't and that it would make him miss her more, but he just wanted to hear her voice again. He reached down and plugged in the headphones and pressed play. The video started and there she was sitting next to Mia, she looked so different, still beautiful but somehow beaten, like she was ready to give up. He couldn't believe that this was what he had done to her. He was about to switch it off but then she began to speak, he heard her say his name and then the words he had longed to hear for as long as he cared to remember. The video finished and he couldn't believe it, how could his actions have caused Sam so much pain. In that moment and not for the first time since he had moved to Australia he hated himself. He wanted to tell her that he was alive. That he had heard her words, but this had been recorded three weeks ago, had anything else happened since then? He would have to brave the website of the local Sun Hill newspaper. The page loaded quickly and another headline caught his attention _Harvey Michaels arrested by Sun Hill officers and remanded at Longmarsh to await trial. _Phil gulped, his enemy had been caught. Was he out of danger? Could he return home? Was it safe enough to call Sam?

**Do you think its safe enough for him to call Sam? Please review and you will find out what Phil decides to do! I'll probably update again sometime on Sunday (my last day of holidays before I go back to uni ********) xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I said I wasn't going to update until Sunday! But I have had a good day today so I decided to reward you all! Thanks again to all my reviewers! Hope that you like this chapter! I'm currently writing chapter 10! **

Maybe not call yet, but surely an email wouldn't be such a bad thing. Would it? Phil was sick of being without her and with Harvey in custody there was less danger to the two of them. It just had to remain anonymous, he headed his email website and began to create a new address. Something which Sam would know was from him, well at least that's what he hoped. He typed in two important places from their relationship past and one name which had been responsible for bringing them together. He looked at the screen again it read romanialondoneyeweaver. Surely Sam would realise that this was him sending her a message, Romania the place where they had first slept together, the London Eye where they had shared a particularly romantic moment and of course Dennis Weaver the man that had captured the two of them and led Sam to save his career. He knew that he couldn't give much away to Sam, Harvey still had other followers who could come after the two of them. But after seeing her face and hearing her voice on the video he couldn't just do nothing. He started to type, hoping that he was doing the right thing.

Sam returned to Sun Hill late in the afternoon, whilst she had been out she had gotten a lead on another case and had decided to follow it up. Ordinarily at this time she would usually just head home, but as she had left all of her things back in the office she had to return. She walked up the stairs to CID, it was quiet, most of her colleagues had gone home or down to the pub, she noticed that the DCI was still in his office. She walked past quickly, she didn't really need a pep talk about finding Phil at the moment. She reached her office and sat down in front of the computer, it was blinking at her, three new emails. She sighed probably just some new meetings or paperwork that she had to attend to, and the first two were just that. But the last one caught her eye, it had no subject but the address was familiar and reminded her of Phil. She clicked on the email and began to read

_To: snixon_

_From: romanialondoneyeweaver_

_Subject: (none)_

_Alive, I love you too, always, I'm sorry!_

Her heart began to beat faster and faster, was this from Phil? Had she finally found him? She quickly hit print and ran to the DCI's office, yelling.

"Jack, Jack"

Jack looked up, he could hear Samantha's voice, but why was she yelling so loudly, what was wrong now?

"I've found him, he is alive"

"What Phil?" he said astonished

"Yes, look here"

Jack read the piece of paper that she had dropped in front of him.

"I'm sorry Sam, this could just be anyone. Someone's horrible joke even"

"But Guv, those are three things important to Phil and I, I don't even think anyone else knows about them. Can't we trace the email anyway?"

"Just for you I will, ring the TIU, they know how to get in contact with computer technology"

With that one sentence Sam ran out of the office and to the closest phone, dialling quickly she told the operator on the other end everything. She told them all of the passwords that they would need and the fax number to send her the trace. Afterwards she returned to her office and placed her head into her hands, she wasn't going anywhere tonight. Not until she had read where that email had come from. Hours passed and she still hadn't heard, eventually she fell asleep because the next thing she knew, she could hear Jo's voice.

"Sam, you awake? There is a fax here for you and its pages and pages long"

"Huh, where am I? Did you say fax?" she added quickly

"Yeah, I did, it's so long that it's broken the machine" Jo answered with a hint of sarcasm

Sam pulled the fax out of her hands and began to read quickly. Some parts she couldn't understand, it was all of that computer language. But one sentence stood out _email traced to Southern Library, Melbourne, Australia._ He was in Australia, half way across the world.

"Thanks Jo, speak to you later" Sam raced out of her office and to see the DCI

"Jack the trace is back, Melbourne, Australia"

"The email was sent from there, are they sure?"

"It came from a library. Phil in a library that would be a sight"

"It certainly would be" Jack said with a laugh "Did he know anyone in Melbourne?"

"Not that I know of, he had never been there before and surely there would be no-one there who knew of his disappearance"

"No probably not. We had better go and see the Super"

The two of them left the office and knocked to see if he was in.

"Come in"

"Sir, we have something that you should see" Sam said excitedly

"We think we have found DS Hunter" Jack added with a more calm tone

Sam passed him the paper and he read it "What is he playing at?" he whispered, but unfortunately it was loud enough to be heard

"You knew where he was?" Sam squealed "All of this time"

"Yes Sam, I'm sorry. Just before he left Phil came to me, he was worried about Harvey and the fact that he had become too close to the case and he was in danger. He was worried that he would get you into danger as well. It was then that we decided that he should go away until it became safe again. I'm the only person who knows this"

"Sir, is that why you never made a public appeal?" Jack asked

"Yes, we had agreed that the only time I would make an appeal was when it was truly safe for DS Hunter to return and up until an hour ago it looked likely that I would be able to do this"

"An hour ago?" Sam was confused

"Harvey was released without charge from Longmarsh this morning. Another person came forward and presented the weapon used in the assault"

"But Sir, can't you see that they are covering for him?"

"I know Sam, but without evidence we have no case, you know that as well as I do"

"So what does this mean?" Jack asked

"DS Hunter, Phil cannot come back at the moment. He is still in too much danger"

With the ending of that sentence, Sam ran out of the room. She could feel the tears running down her face. She couldn't believe it, she had been so happy to know that he was alive. But now what? She still couldn't see him or hear him or feel him hug her tightly. She locked her office door again, closed the blinds and again sunk to the floor, collapsing in a huge wave of sadness. She cried until she could feel no more tears. She wiped her face and tried to control herself, if she wanted to see Phil she would have to make it happen herself. She headed back towards the Super's office hoping that the two men would still be inside and luckily they both were. She opened her mouth to speak and ….

**And this is where the voiceover would cut in! Next time on The Bill! LOL! What will Sam say? Do you like this so far? Please tell me! xoxo **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it!**

"Sir, Guv, I want, no I need, to go to Australia. Will you help me?"

Jack and John looked at each other and then looked at Sam, had they actually heard what she had said properly. That she wanted to go to Australia too.

"No, we can't help you" replied John with a matter of fact tone

"Fine, then. But I'm going anyway and I don't know when I'll be back" Sam snapped back at the two of them

"Sam, please be realistic. If you go to Australia on your passport you are practically alerting Harvey and his entire gang to where Phil is" Jack said, trying to reason with his best DI

"Guv, I have to go. Surely the two of you can arrange something"

"Leave it with us" Jack replied

"DCI Meadows, we cannot let her go, under any circumstance"

"You let Phil go, didn't you Sir? You didn't ask me then or even tell me! Couldn't Sam go the same way?"

"Sam please leave, the DCI and I need to talk"

Phil had returned to the library for the second day in a row. He hadn't really expected Sam to reply, but that didn't mean he hadn't hoped that she would. He logged off the computer and booked another time for tomorrow and the next night. Always at 5pm on his way home from work. He collected his things and made his way back to his house. Hopefully he could sneak inside before Jess cornered him again about going out the night after next.

Sam adjusted her chair and pulled down the small table, it was time for her last meal before she got off the plane. She wasn't sure how Jack had managed to convince the Super to let her go, but somehow he had. The Super had knocked on her home front door at around 10pm on the night of her discovery, he had presented her with a one-way ticket to Melbourne, Australia and papers that needed to be lodged to change her identity for a time. She had laughed when she had finally made up her mind about which name to use. But here she was, the flight had not been quick but it had given her plenty of time to go back and forth on whether or not she was doing the right thing. She had just upped and left just like Phil had, and to all at Sun Hill, she too was now missing. But who was there to really miss her? Perhaps Abi might eventually notice? But by then she could already be back.

The captain's voice broke her train of thought "Ladies and gentlemen we shall be arriving in Melbourne in approximately ½ an hour's time"

Thirty minutes and she would be there, Sam couldn't quite believe it. Then it was just to find a cab and head to that library and wait.

"Hi Samuel, back to use the computers again today"

"Yes of course" he replied. This was his usual chat to the librarian each day, when he lived back at home the last time he was in a library he was probably five years old. But here it had become somewhat of an addiction to check his emails each day, still wishing for a response. It had been around four days since he had sent that email to Sam and he had heard nothing. Perhaps she didn't care anymore, maybe in that three weeks she had moved on and found someone new, as long as it wasn't Stuart, he couldn't stand him. He logged on to the email and again found no replies. He sighed and started to mindlessly search the internet, he had an hour after all and he wasn't going home early to be cornered by Jess again.

Sam's cab pulled up outside the library, she couldn't really believe that she was here. When the captain announced that they had arrived, she was sure that her heart had skipped a beat and when he announced that the local time was 4.30pm and it was 26º outside she felt extremely excited. She paid the cab driver and looked upwards, there written on a large sign was Southern Library. She took a deep breath and walked inside, leaving her suitcase at the desk, she headed for the computers Hoping that Phil would be sitting at one, she walked upstairs and there he was. Finally she could see him again, and after all this time he could still take her breath away. She could feel her legs beginning to shake, she couldn't believe that she was seeing him again. It was like a dream, she pinched herself to make sure but this was reality and he was really there in front of her, sitting there all alone reading. She headed off towards him taking a huge breath, what was he going to do when he saw her?

**What is Phil going to say? Next time you will find out! Please review! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**The last chapter that I posted wasn't very long so I decided to give you all another! Thanks for reading and please review! **

Phil sat there reading the latest soccer results, there was no-one sitting nearby, it didn't usually get busy until after six. The suddenly he felt a hand slide over his shoulder and someone kiss the back of his neck. The kiss felt so familiar and the smell of this person seemed to bring back memories. He must have been day dreaming again about Sam, but he turned around and there in front of him he saw her.

"Sam" he started to say

"Hi, I'm Philippa Cook, pleased to meet you" Sam said quickly cutting him off

"Samuel Barnes and the pleasure is all mine" he laughed, he couldn't believe that she was here

"Let's get out of here" Sam whispered

"Sure"

"Bye Samuel, do you need another time for the computer tomorrow?" called the lady behind the counter

"No, I think I've found what I was looking for"

Sam took hold of Phil's hand and grabbing her suitcase she followed him outside. She followed him to what she assumed was his car, she then felt his hands around her waist as he pulled her tightly into him. He lent her against the car and she felt his lips touch hers as he began to kiss her deeply. His kiss made her feel faint but she didn't care, this was what she had been wanting for the past year and she wasn't going to let him leave her again.

"I'm sorry Sam, I'm so sorry"

"I understand Phil, I know about Harvey and his threats. I'm not here to take you back, I'm here to be with you"

"You have left England too? You have run away to be with me?"

"Yes I have. I think I've gone crazy"

"Mmm, I think you have, now come here" he whispered to her as he pulled her close again "let me take you home"

Sam watched as Phil opened the car door, she climbed inside and waited as he walked around to the other side. She couldn't quite believe that she was here. Only a few days ago she had been alone in her office crunched up in a ball sobbing and now she had finally found him again. As he got into the car she reached over and kissed him gently on the cheek, he turned and smiled at her and she could feel her heart immediately beat faster. He started to drive and for the first time Sam actually looked out the window and at the city where Phil had been living. She had never been to Australia before and she hadn't paid much attention during her cab ride she had been far too nervous. They had left the somewhat busy area where the library had been and now they were driving up a small quiet street. There were big green trees on either side of the road, then suddenly Phil pulled the car into a driveway. Sam opened the door and hopped out, she spun around taking in all of the sights. There was a small garden pathway that led up to a house, did this belong to Phil?

"Before you ask, this does belong to me. Now come on inside!"

Sam laughed to herself, how come he always knew what she was thinking? Even before she had actually said it, she watched Phil walk inside and immediately began to follow. He unlocked the door and dropped his keys on the table and closed the door behind them.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked

"No" Sam replied with a definite tone. There was only one thing that she wanted and he was standing in front of her. She walked towards Phil and kissed him again, this time his kiss was just as she remembered if not better than it had ever been before. She pulled at his t-shirt and dropped it to the floor, she then felt his hands around her waist as he lifted her up. She sighed happily, he had got the message.

Phil carried Sam up towards his bedroom, he couldn't believe the day that he had. Earlier he had been dreading coming home and being dragged out with Jess and her friends. But now he had Sam in his arms and now the only thing that mattered in the world was the two of them. He placed her onto his bed and unbuttoned her top throwing it to the floor, he kissed down her body as he felt her hands pull down his overalls.

An hour later Sam lay on Phil's warm chest, she looked up at him and he smiled at her before kissing her gently.

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too Phil" she whispered back at him

"I can't believe you are here, I have missed you ever since I left"

"Same here, everyone back home is convinced that you are dead. I'm sorry"

"What even you?"

"No, I never believed that for a minute"

"Sam, I have to ask you, did you really mean what you said in that press conference?"

"So you did see it then"

"Four days ago. I even watched the video and it was then that I sent that email. I also read that Harvey had been arrested for assault"

"Oh" she didn't know what to say now, how could she tell Phil that they had lost him again and that they were still in danger

"Sam, what's happened?"

"I'm sorry, we had to release him. Someone came forward and covered for him. That's why when I arrived at the library I called myself Philippa. I've disappeared just like you did"

"You what?" Phil couldn't really believe what he was hearing

"The Super and the DCI are the only ones that know where I am. Somehow Jack managed to convince him to let me come out here"

"You left your life for me?"

"I didn't have a life without you Phil, didn't you listen to what I said to the press"

"No" he replied cheekily "I was too busy looking at your face, so you really are nuts about me then?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I would like to kiss you again"

"Oh Phil" Sam whispered, she lent up towards him and felt his lips touch hers. She snuggled tightly into him and closed her eyes, suddenly she felt ever so tired, but more importantly she felt safe and happy at last.

**What will happen next? Will the rest of Sun Hill figure out where Sam has disappeared to?**


	8. Chapter 8

**To all my lovely reviewers thank you so much! I'm glad that you are enjoying my story! Let me know if you like this chapter! **

The next morning Sam awoke in Phil's arms, she had never felt so happy or peaceful. She had been able to sleep without waking for the first time since Phil had gone missing, she wasn't woken in panic and by ideas of where he could be. She looked up at his face, he was smiling to himself and snoring quietly, he really was adorable when he was asleep. At that moment she felt the last year disappear, all of the pain she had been through didn't seem to matter anymore now that she was here. She kissed him softly on the chest and closed her eyes again, she could stay here forever.

Phil opened his eyes slowly, he looked down and saw a blonde head of hair, he hadn't been dreaming after all, Sam was here with him again. He looked over at the clock it was 9am, it was Friday and luckily he didn't have any jobs set for today. Today was going to be a day of fun, one of the first he had since he arrived in Melbourne. He kissed Sam on the top of her head and hugged her tightly. He lay there just watching her sleep, she looked so relaxed and comfortable, he didn't want to wake her. He tried to calculate what time it would be to her but he gave up. It made his head hurt, he never was much good at maths, when she woke up he would ask her, she would most likely know. He then started to think about home again and wondering what would happen when Sam didn't turn up for work today, or was it yesterday? He shook his head, too much thinking again. What was that muppet Stuart going to think? Phil really couldn't stand him. He laughed out loud remembering the time that he had tricked Stuart into believing that a domestic was a hostage situation. This was one of his finest moments and once Sam had forgiven him she had laughed along with him and even told him how she had called Stuart pathetic. He laughed again and he felt Sam wriggle, oops he had woken her!

"Phil" she called

"I'm here, I'm sorry I woke you. I was just remembering something"

"What a naughty something?"

"No, do you always think I'm being rude, do ya?"

"Not always, but you certainly have your moments"

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, aint it?"

"One of the many reasons" Sam replied as she smiled at him warmly "So what were you thinking of?"

"Oh just about a muppet and a joke I pulled" he said with a laugh

"Let me guess that would be DS Turner and the time you tricked him into a domestic?"

"How did you know?"

"I know you Phil, I wouldn't have come halfway across the world if I didn't"

"Mmm and aren't I glad that you did" he replied, and then moving closer to her, he kissed her softly "How are you feeling? Tired?" he asked with a concerned tone

"No, not really. I just feel happy"

"I'm glad to hear it. So are you up for some exploring?"

"Sure am Samuel. Hang on, why did you choose that name?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes of course I do"

"Maybe the same reason that you chose the name Philippa. So whenever someone called me Sam I could think of you" he admitted with a grin

"Aww aren't you getting soppy in you old age"

"I've told you that before, only when it comes to you"

Sam smiled, he really was such a charmer. She wondered why she had been so scared two years ago, she sighed regretting the time that she had spent away from Phil. She pulled the sheets off and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower, around twenty minutes later she reappeared and looked towards the bed. Expecting it to be empty and Phil to be getting ready, however there he was, he had fallen back to sleep. She laughed to herself, anyone would think that he was the one who had just flown for twenty four hours. She climbed back onto the bed and planted a kiss on his chest and then continued kissing up his neck and then whispering in his ear "DS Hunter its time for work, your DI is calling"

Sam felt Phil jump and his eyes flickered open

"It's been so long since anyone called me that, I've missed being DS Hunter"

"I'm sure that you have" Sam said with a hint of sarcasm

"So are you ready for your tour?"

"I sure am, lead the way tour guide and don't forget to find somewhere nice to take me for dinner"

"Whatever you say, Guv" he added

"Don't you be cheeky now, I'll meet you either downstairs or outside, it depends on how long you take" she added. From what she remembered Phil could sometimes take longer to get ready than what she did.

She wandered downstairs, she hadn't actually been anywhere inside Phil's house other than the bedroom and the bathroom and she was surprised by how big it actually was. There was even another bedroom that led off the kitchen a perfect room for a child. She stopped suddenly, did she just say child? She managed to convince herself that it was the jet lag talking or was it? She shook her head and started to explore the rest of the house, she made her way into the living room and her eyes were immediately drawn to a small shelf and there was a picture that she recognised. She walked towards it and picked it up it had been taken around three years ago at some random pub night when one of the PC's had a camera. There she was smiling happily next to Phil as he cheekily planted a kiss on her cheek, this was just before Stuart had arrived, when Sam had actually started to imagine a relationship with Phil. If only things had been different, but they were together now and that was all that mattered. She looked up towards the doorway and Phil was there watching her and smiling.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough, come on lets go into town"

Phil held out his hand to Sam and he watched as she walked over to him and took hold of it tightly. He opened the door and they both headed out into the bright sunlight. He wasn't sure where he would take Sam but it wouldn't matter where they were as long as they were together. He looked at her closely, she seemed to be studying what was around her, taking in all of the scenery. He still felt as if he was dreaming, he remembered the last time that he had seen her before he disappeared. He had just arrived at the station with the few meagre possessions that he was allowed to take with him and he had just left the Super's office, claiming that he had to visit the bathroom, but instead he had walked into CID and peered inside her office and watched her for as long as he could. In some ways he thought that this could have been the last time that he ever saw her, but it hadn't been. She was now there standing next to him, she had left her life for him and maybe it was time for him to prove to Sam that she was his life and that he was truly ready to settle down.

She wasn't here, for the second day in a row she wasn't here. This was most unusual, she had never missed more than one day at a time since she arrived over five years ago. The day after she had been held hostage by Dennis Weaver she had been at work, on the day that she had returned from Romania she had come into work and she had even been at work when her daughter was missing. But where was she now? First Phil and now Sam, what on earth was going on? And why did the Super and the DCI ignore him when he mentioned it to them? Why was he being left in the dark? Why wasn't he trusted? He was the other DI after all!

**Will Neil work out where Sam is? Will it ever be safe for them to come home again? Or will they ever want to? To find out please review! xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is the next chapter for you all! Thanks so much for the reviews – Gemz, Amy, Emz, Laura, Becca, Ruth, Beccy, Jodie, Pippa, Amy and if I have forgotten anyone please know that I love all of your reviews that you leave. I've become totally addicted to writing this fan fiction. So much so that I haven't done any of my uni work. Also if you live in England I hope that you are all safe from the flooding! Please review and more chapters will be on the way!**

Sam flopped down onto the couch later that night. It had been a long and eventful day. Phil had taken her all over Melbourne, he had even taken her to the Art Gallery. She had laughed out loud when they arrived there, never did she think that she would see the day where Phil would enter a place of culture. Now that they had arrived home, he had sat her down on the couch with a cup of coffee while he made the desert. They had ended up at a stunning outdoor restaurant somewhere along the Yarra River where they had eaten a delicious meal surrounded by other couples. Sam could honestly say that this had been the best day that she had for a long time. She had also had fun listening to the Australian accent, she of course had heard it before, PC Cameron Tait had been from Australia and of course on television such as Neighbours. But to be surrounded by all of these different sounding voices so different to hers and to be the one that stood out, truly made her realise how far away from home she was.

Phil groaned as a pot clattered to the floor, surely it was simple enough to open a chocolate mousse and put it on a plate. But he kept dropping everything, if he got any louder Sam would be in there next and she would complete the task in a second, he turned around and sure enough there she was, laughing.

"Need a hand?" she asked, trying to control herself

"Yes, I guess I do"

He felt her take the plate from his hands and she flipped the carton over and with a loud plop the mousse landed perfectly on the plate.

"Just perfect" she whispered

"Just like you" Phil replied as he kissed her

"Let's eat this in bed, shall we?"

"I like the way you think DI Nixon"

"Gotta catch me first"

Sam took off quickly, racing up the stairs, taking two at a time. Phil eventually caught up to her and they both fell on the bed together. The mousse went everywhere, but they didn't care, all that was on their minds was each other.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Sierra Oscar one to Sierra Oscar" radioed Will

"Go ahead PC Fletcher" said Inspector Gina Gold

"I'm at the corner of Bell Avenue and Dalton Terrace, there has been a serious RTA and it's believed that we have three casualties"

"Any idea of the victims?"

"No, but I recognise one of them, it's Harvey Michaels M'am, he's dead"

"All received PC Fletcher. Have yourself and PC Casper return to the station when the scene is clear"

"Yes M'am"

Gina turned around quickly and said "Contact the Super and the DCI immediately"

A hush had fallen over the whole of Sun Hill station, it wasn't often that all of Uniform and CID had briefings together. They had all piled into the briefing room and were waiting for the meeting to begin. Everyone had an idea as to what this was about, but no-one was totally sure. The Super and the DCI walked in and Jack began to speak

"You may wonder why you are all here, however at 8.50pm tonight there was an accident" he paused before continuing "and the gangster that we haven't been able to capture Harvey Michaels is dead" a murmur went around the gathered relief "you may wonder why this matter required a total briefing, however this is also related to the disappearance of DS Phil Hunter just over a year ago and more recently the absence of DI Samantha Nixon. Whilst working on a case eighteen months ago, Phil became too involved"

"No surprises there, did he sleep with someone?" Stuart muttered under his breath

"DS Turner, that is enough out of you" Neil snapped, poking him in the arm

"Anyway" Jack continued "Phil was threatened by Michaels and it was decided by the Super that it was too dangerous for Phil to remain in England whilst Harvey was controlling most of the businesses on our patch and Phil left. Eventually after a lot of searching, two months ago Sam and I found out where he was. Not dead as many of you believed, and she went to join him"

"Why would she do that?" came a series of responses from the relief

"Are you all blind? Because she loves him, always has in my opinion. Didn't you see the press conference she gave? Come on, don't tell me you haven't felt all that unresolved sexual tension between the two of them?" Jo blurted out "Men" she added with a sigh

"Getting back to the point of this meeting, if we can" the Super said, trying to control the meeting again and once it was quiet "Jack please continue"

"All I wanted to add was the information that has been discussed is not to leave this room. We are still not certain as to the safety of both Phil and Sam until the remaining members of his gang are arrested. Inspector Gold has the warrants for their arrests and the postings of the officers that will try to find them. However I want to be able to contact Sam and Phil tonight, now get to work"

The relief began to file out of the briefing room, all eagerly discussing and debating where Sam and Phil were hiding out. Suddenly Jo remembered the fax that she had given Sam on the day that she had left. Why couldn't she remember what it had said? There was a country mentioned, but which one was it? Maybe it was still in her office, she would have to sneak in there later and find it herself.

Neil Manson returned to his office, it was quiet and empty without Sam. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but he had wondered where she had run off too and not that he would admit it to anyone but he had missed her. When Phil had suddenly vanished he was one of the ones who believed that he had been killed, but now he knew that they were both alive and hiding out together. Two months ago when she hadn't turned up for work he was sure that something was going on, but no-one had told him anything. Why didn't people trust him? He had been here for years, it wasn't like he was new. But it apparently made no difference. He walked over to Sam's desk, no-one had touched it since she has left, he looked out of the window, no-one had touched Phil's desk either. Sam had protected it fervently since he had disappeared. Her determination to prove that he was alive had obviously paid off. He looked back at Sam's desk, the top drawer was slightly open, why had he not noticed before? There was a piece of paper sticking out, he pulled the end and a fax fell out, he looked down and he saw the word Australia. It immediately hit him, they were both in Australia.

The alarm beeped with a steady tune. It was 8am, Phil groaned and grumbled as he tried to get out of bed.

"Do you have to go baby. I miss you when you're gone" Sam said, as she kissed him softly on his back

"Yes, I do. I'm sorry but my women count on me"

"Your women?" Sam was appalled

"Yes, they are all about 70 though and they need something fixed right away" Phil joked

"Well just as long as it's only their houses that need fixing!"

"Ha-ha, very funny Sam, I will see you later tonight"

Sam watched as he left the room, she still wasn't used to seeing him in his overalls, but he still looked gorgeous and made her heart beat faster. She had been in Australia for two months today. She had been having the most amazing time of her life. It didn't matter that they were on the other side of the world and no-one knew where they were. She had Phil and that was all she needed at the moment in her life. The risk that she had taken by leaving England was well worth it. He had taken her all over Melbourne showing her all the sights. He had even introduced her to Jess who was his next door neighbour, Sam realised immediately that Jess fancied Phil, but Phil hadn't even looked at her in anyway other than how you would look at a friend. Sam smiled at herself, if only that worm Stuart could see how Phil had changed. There had been no news from back home, not from the Super or the DCI and neither she nor Phil had contacted anyone at home. They had also managed to keep up the charade of calling each other a different name whenever they were outside of the house. Sam had called Phil Sam and Phil had been calling Sam Pip. It had been strange, but also clever that they had each chosen a name close to each others. She laughed to herself, surprisingly Sam did not miss her life in England at all, she now understood what it was like to have a life of her own that didn't get stopped whenever someone else's life fell to pieces. She rolled over and began to fall back to sleep, she didn't have much planned for today other than heading to the supermarket. She had just closed her eyes however she was suddenly awoken again by a piercing and shrill ringing. It was coming from the phone that she had been hiding in her dresser drawer ever since she arrived. Only one person had the number for this phone and the phone was registered to a false identity. She placed the phone to her ear, her hand was beginning to shake.

"Hello"

"Sam, it's me. I've got news"

**Who is on the phone? Have they caught all of the criminals? Can Sam and Phil go home? Will they want to go home? What do you think? Please let me know! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is chapter 10. Thanks to all my reviewers. Please let me know what you think, even if you think that I've lost the plot! All reviews are greatly appreciated! I'm sorry about the cliff hangers but there is more to come I find that they are a great way to end a chapter! **

"Guv, it's the middle of the night there, what is going on?"

"Sam, you and Phil can come home"

"We can? When? Why?"

"Harvey Michaels and his two associates are dead. They were killed in a RTA this evening. The rest of the gang have also been arrested and charged"

"They were" Sam replied sadly. What now? Did they have to go home? Sam liked it here, there were no complications, no distractions, here she had Phil all to herself. It was just the two of them and she was the happiest that she had ever been.

"Sam, are you there?"

"Yes Guv, I'm here. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. Phil has gone to work. I'll let him know. Can we ring you now? Can we ring the people at home?"

"Not for the time being. The only person other than the Super and myself that knows that you're both in Australia is Neil. He found the fax that you received, your desk drawer was open. The rest of the relief knows that you and Phil are together though"

"They know what" Sam was shocked. Everyone knew that she had run away to be with Phil.

"Sorry Sam, but we had to tell them. I will ring you tomorrow and let you know what is happening. Say hello to Phil"

"Bye Guv, thanks" she replied before the line went dead. She felt the phone leave her hands and drop to the floor. Home, why did it make her stomach churn? She raced down the stairs, hoping that by a stroke of luck Phil had left a list of the jobs he was doing today.

Phil placed the small pink box on the tray and began to lift it. He had heard Sam talking upstairs and he had wondered who it was. Then he heard her footsteps banging down the stairs. Something had happened, he stood in front of the tray and waited.

Sam arrived in the kitchen breathless, she noticed Phil standing there like he was up to something. "What are you up to?" she asked

"Nothing, who were you talking to?"

"The DCI, Harvey Michaels is dead and his protection ring has been broken. They want us both to come home"

"Home, to Sun Hill?" he asked quickly

"Yes, do we have to?" Sam replied just as quickly

"Yeah, I guess we do Sam" Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was now that they had to return. He couldn't believe it, he finally had Sam, if they returned home what would stop the old problems from returning?

"But I don't want to leave, I want to stay here with you forever"

"Babe, I'm not going anywhere without you"

"But"

"No, that's why I bought this"

Sam watched as he moved out of the way. Suddenly she could see a tray of breakfast, perfectly cooked and it was all of her favourites.

"Oh Phil"

She watched his hands grasp a small box and saw him kneel on one knee. Her heart began to pound, it felt so loud that she could swear that Phil could hear it. Was Phil Hunter about to propose to her?

"**Samantha Nixon, I love you more than I could ever imagine. Will you marry me?"**

She looked at him, all those months without him and all of the stupid mistakes she had made in the past were long gone. She looked straight into his eyes and fending back tears she replied "yes, of course I will marry you" and with that she felt Phil's hands wrap around her waist and lift her up as he spun around the room. She placed both hands on his face and pulled him into her, kissing him for the first time as his fiancée.

"This still doesn't mean I want to go home" she added

"Sam, why not?"

"Because I might lose you" she managed to get out before tears began to roll down her cheeks. She felt his hand wipe her tears away and he looked straight at her.

"Sam. My darling, I promise you that you will never lose me again. Why would I ever want to leave you? You have saved my life on many occasions, you left your own life to come and find me. You are my best friend, the only person who I can show who I am. Without you my life is worth nothing. Let us just wait until Jack calls again. If we go home it doesn't mean we have to stay there"

Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing, here he was being the calm and rational one. She couldn't believe the words that had just come out of his mouth. Here he was the wild man Phil Hunter, the man with the reputation with the ladies and with breaking the rules. Had she really been able to wean him out of his playboy ways? She had never had anyone say anything like that to her before. His voice had been full of passion and of strength, she leaned in closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She placed her head on his chest and snuggled in, she felt safe and comfortable here.

"By the way, everyone at home knows that I left to be with you Phil"

"Do they know where we are?"

"Not yet. Only Neil knows, he found a fax"

"What fax?"

"The fax that I used to trace the email that you sent me"

"I see" he replied kissing her on the top of the forehead "So what did you have planned for today? Mrs Hunter to be"

"Ooh I like the sound of that. All I had planned was to go to the supermarket and pick up a few things. I don't suppose you would like to come with me?"

"I would go anywhere with you"

Sam looked up at him, her future husband. Her heart hadn't stopped pounding since he had asked her to marry him. She couldn't believe that she was going to be his wife. She moved away from Phil and picked up her bag, she then followed him out to the car, watching him closely.

They arrived at the supermarket, it was busy as usual. Not the normal London busy, but busy enough. Sam watched as Phil picked the trolley and the two of them began to stroll around the shop. Every so often Phil would grab something off the shelf. Something completely unnecessary and they didn't need it.

"Phil, what are you doing?"

"Doing the shopping? Aren't I?" he said with his cheeky smile

She looked at him, that smile could always make her melt. This was one of the many things that she would miss when they had to go home. For the past two months they had been living together, sharing a home, sharing the food, when Phil bought the right things and sharing their lives.

"It might help if you bought things that we actually needed"

"But we do need these things"

"Whatever you say Phil" she replied, she wandered over to him and kissed him on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you too Sam"

They quickly finished the rest of their shopping and headed back home again. Sam made lunch for the two of them whilst Phil unpacked the shopping. She then went into the lounge and turned on the television. Phil came in after her and sat down. She snuggled into his chest and closed her eyes. She felt Phil kiss the top of her head and she smiled.

Phil looked down at Sam, she had fallen asleep again. She seemed to have a funny habit of falling asleep on his chest often. Not that he minded though. He continued to watch television long into the afternoon. Not wanting to move to disturb her. Around 4pm he heard a strange but very loud ringing coming from their bedroom. He carefully slid out from underneath Sam and raced upstairs. He listened closely and tried to determine where it was coming from, then out of the corner of his eye he saw a flashing. He bent down and picked up the phone.

"Hello"

"Phil, is that you?"

"Yes Guv"

"Where is Sam?"

"She's asleep on the couch"

"I gather she told you about Harvey and the accident"  
"Yeah, she did. She mentioned something about us being able to come home?"

"You can yes, we have captured all the remaining members of his gang and closed down his drugs laboratory"

"You mean the one that I couldn't quite figure out where it was?"

"Yes, that's the one. So when do you want to come home?"

"I'm not sure Guv, to be honest Sam isn't too keen"

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing. Don't worry Guv. Just give us a couple of days"

"Sure Phil, I'll see you soon though"

"Yes Guv"

Phil hung up the phone and headed back downstairs, he couldn't really believe that he was safe again. He had spent the last eighteen months or so looking over his shoulder at every chance he got and now it was all over. He just had to convince Sam that they needed to go home, even if it was only for a short time.

Sam had woken up just after Phil had left the couch. She had heard the phone ring and she knew that it had to be Jack. She heard Phil's footsteps coming towards her and she looked up.

"Hey, sorry I fell asleep. Was that Jack?'

"That's alright sweetie, yes that was Jack. I'm finally safe"

"That's brilliant"

"I told him to give us a week and then we would return home"

"A week is that all?"

"It's all I could get. We will just have to make sure that we enjoy this week wont we?"

"Mmm, I guess we will" Sam whispered as she reached out for his arm, she pulled him over the top of the couch and he landed next to her. She kissed him and snuggled back into his arms. She sighed, still wishing that she didn't have to go home. But she promised herself, there was no way that she would waste this week.

**What will happen when Sam and Phil return home to England? Will any of their old problems resurface? What will the relief say when they find out that they are engaged? Please review! xoox**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter! Thanks to my reviewers especially Ruth, Laura, Amy, Gemz and Emz who reviewed chapter 10. Please let me know what you think of this one!**

Sam looked out of the plane window, she couldn't believe how fast the past week had gone. She was now on her way back to England and she still wasn't that happy to be going back. She looked down at her left hand and saw her engagement ring sparkling back up at her. She was leaving Australia but she wasn't going back to her old and miserable life, she was going back to a new and happy one and unbeknownst to the DCI and the Super, Phil had kept his house in Melbourne. He had transferred the lease into his real identity and had even told Jess the truth about who he and Sam really were. The poor girl had been shocked at first but she had later even managed to congratulate the two of them and had made them both promise to return. She had even bought Sam bridal magazines, Sam smiled to herself, she was going to be married to Phil, how long had she secretly dreamed about this. She reached across and took hold of Phil's hand in hers and kissed it softly.

Phil felt Sam kiss his hand gently, he looked over at her and she was smiling. He was glad that she had eventually come around to going home. It wasn't long now until they landed, and they were both keen to head to the nick before returning home. Mainly because once they went home they would have to be separated and go to their own houses, at least until they got married. For over the past two months the only time they had really been apart was when on the odd occasion that he had headed into work. It was going to be weird without her. He had even managed to convince her to join him in the airplane bathroom, she had changed too, since the first time they had met.

Jack looked up at the clock, it was the day that Sam and Phil were returning. At first he hadn't even been sure that they were going to come home and that had worried him. They were two of his best officers and when they worked together their was no partnership quite like it. Sam knew what the law was and Phil well he knew how to break it and somehow they were the perfect combination. However as far as he knew the two of them were expected to arrive at Heathrow in around twenty minutes time, he knew that they were coming straight here and that both of them wanted to lead a briefing to both CID and to Uniform. He didn't know what they wanted to say, but as long as they were both back and in one piece he was happy to let them do anything.

Sam sighed as the familiar building came into back into view. The last time she had been here she had spent the whole day crying. But now she was back and so was Phil. She watched as he got out of the car and paid the cab driver and as he took out both their suitcases and opened the door for her. She hesitated as she started to get out, this all felt like some sort of weird deja-vu. Just like when they had returned from Romania all those many many months ago. But this was different she was now his fiancée and the past wasn't going to affect them anymore. She took hold of his hand and her began to tremble. They walked into Sun Hill hand in hand, both feeling as nervous as each other. There was no-one in reception or not that they could see. They headed to the door and Sam placed her hand onto the buzzer, looking at Phil she said "Are you ready?"

"I guess I am, you?"

"No, can we go back?"

"Come on Sam, it wont be that bad" he squeezed her hand tightly and the door swung open

Phil wandered down the familiar corridor, things hadn't really changed much around here in the past year. He could feel Sam's hand shaking in his, it hadn't stopped since they had left the cab. They both arrived at the doors to CID and they looked at each other and smiled. Phil placed his hand on the door and pushed it open. They both looked around, there was no-one in here either.

"What's going on?" Sam asked worryingly

"I dunno" Phil said as he wandered over to his desk. He was shocked nothing had been moved, it was just the way he had left it.

"Your desk, I protected it for you. I knew you would be back for it"

"Come here you" he held out his arms and pulled Sam close towards him "Thank you for not giving up on me"

"It was my pleasure. Now let's find where everyone else is"

Sam walked back towards the door with Phil following behind her, there was only one other place where they could all be. She knew that she and Phil had asked the DCI to make a briefing when they got back, but she had at least wanted some time to sit first.

The relief was trying desperately to stay quiet, Mickey had been on the lookout for Sam and Phil all day. No-one had done much work today, they had all been far too excited. For many of them they never believed that they would see Phil again, but he was coming home. Finally Mickey had returned to tell them that their cab had arrived and everyone had raced away to hide. However Sam and Phil had taken their time though to make their way down to where they were all hiding. Some people were very happy today to see both Sam and Phil return and especially due to the fact that they were together. However others were not so happy and just wished that Sam was coming home alone, Stuart was one of those others, and he was just standing there with a smirk on his face.

They reached the briefing room, the blinds were drawn but they could hear voices inside, it immediately dawned on Sam that this was where they were all hiding. Sam leant over and kissed Phil again "I love you" she whispered

"I love you too" Phil replied. He put one hand on the doorknob and left the other holding onto Sam's hand and turned the latch, the door swung open.

"Welcome home" came a chorus of voices and suddenly they were both covered in streamers

Sam was shocked everyone was there, they were packed into that room like sardines. She managed to make her way to the front of the room, still clenching Phil's hand. She looked around and suddenly she was glad that she was at home again. She felt a tear run down her cheek.

Phil stood there next to Sam, he was surrounded by people that one day he had thought he might never see again. As soon as he had walked back into CID he had felt like he was back, like he had never been away. He looked over at Sam, he could see a tear forming, he reached over and wiped it away. Everyone was looking at the two of them, one of them would have to say something soon.

"Thank you all for this amazing welcome home. I'm very happy to be back. Thank you for catching Harvey and his gang. You all deserve a night out down the Seven Bells with drinks on me! But not tonight though, I will need my sleep" Phil said, he was then interrupted by a loud cheering

"Even us lowly uniform then?" Will asked

"Why of course PC Fletcher. There is something else too"

"We will have to make this a double celebration" Sam added quickly

"What? Why?" called Jo from somewhere in the back row

"Because" Sam started as she held out her left hand "Phil and I are getting married" she squealed

"It's true, in one weeks time Sam will be Mrs Hunter and you are all invited"

"Wait Phil, one week! How is that possible?"

"I'm not just a pretty face. I told you back in Australia that you were the best thing in my life and I want to marry you as soon as I can"

Their colleagues screamed and clapped loudly, the two that had always been like a married couple were actually going to be one.

**Next time in Where Have You Gone – Phil and Sam are finally getting married! Will this be the end of the story? Perhaps not! I might make some more surprises! Will they ever go back to Australia? Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, here is the next instalment of my story. Thanks to Pip, Amy, Amy, Kelly, Laura, Gemz and Ruth for your reviews. I'm so glad that you like this story. I am currently writing the final chapter now (number 18) and eventually when I type it all up I will upload it all for you! It's going to get very fluffy! Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Laura xoxo**

**P.s: Ruth I hope that ITV reads this too, lol!**

Sam sat back in her chair, she had been back at Sun Hill for around two hours. Eventually the members of the relief had left her alone and had gone back to their jobs. Even Phil had left her side, she glanced out of the window and he was sorting through his mountains of paperwork on his desk. He looked up at her at the same time and blew her a kiss. She laughed as she pretended to catch it. She looked down at her watch, it was still set to Australian time and she wondered when they would both be allowed to leave. Surely the jet lag would begin to set in again, and also she wanted to know where she was going to stay tonight. She didn't really want to go home to an empty house, after months of having a live in boyfriend and now fiancé she didn't think she would be able to sleep alone. Then it hit her, Phil's house wouldn't have been opened since he had left. She wrinkled her nose as she thought of what his house would smell like. She might have to sit in the car until he had opened a few windows. Also what had Phil announced that their wedding was going to be in a week's time. Ordinarily Sam would have panicked and never would have agreed. But secretly she was so eager to become Mrs Hunter, she would marry him tomorrow. She looked up at the clock on the wall, it read 2pm surely the DCI would let her and Phil go home soon. At that moment she heard a knock on her door

"Come in" she looked up, hoping that it was Phil but unfortunately it was Stuart

"Oh hello" she said with a sigh "What do you want?"

"To speak to you. Are you really going to marry Phil?"

"Yes, I love him, always have"

"But he's Phil, how could you ever trust him?"

"Because Stuart, he is more of a man than you ever will be. He is actually prepared to offer me the commitment that I want"

"Then why did you break up with him last time? How can you be sure that you won't just do the same thing?"

"Why don't you just mind your own business and just shut up, you muppet!"

Sam looked up and Stuart immediately shut up. Phil was standing in the doorway, Sam knew it was him. Phil looked back at her and he winked, Stuart pushed past him and went back out into CID.

"Thanks, I missed you being able to do that"

"You are most welcome, DI Nixon. Now come on lets get out of here. The DCI wants to talk to us before we leave"

"Where are we leaving too then?"

"Well back to my house first, so I can collect a few things and then maybe back to yours if you'll let me stay"

"Oh, I might have to think about that for awhile" Sam replied trying to stifle her laughter

Phil followed Sam down to Jack's office, he knocked and they both walked in together.

"Sit down" Jack said warmly

"Thanks Guv" they both replied

"Now I just have a few things to say before you can both leave"

Phil looked at Sam, she didn't look worried so he decided there was no need for him to be.

Jack continued "I'm glad that you have both come home. For awhile I was worried that neither of you would return. However I need to know if you will both want to stay here. Will you be able to remain in England? Or do you plan to go back to Australia?"

"We don't know Guv" Sam said quickly

"For the moment though Guv we are happy to be back"

"So I can trust you to leave together tonight and return here sometime tomorrow?"

"Yes Guv, I'll make sure that he comes back" Sam replied smiling

"Then I will see you tomorrow then. Go home and get some sleep" Jack said, stressing the last word sleep. "Oh and by the way congratulations, it's about time"

Sam stood up and left Jack's office, she felt so confused. When she had to leave Australia she was devastated but as soon as she had returned to the station and seen all of her colleagues she no longer felt the same desire to leave again. She looked over at Phil he looked just as confused as she did. She slipped her arm into his and they began to leave.

"Sam, what we going to do?" he whispered

"We are going to go home and go to bed"

"Go to bed now, I like the sound of that"

"To sleep Phillip, to sleep"

Phil awoke the next morning, he looked around at all the different things. He reached over expecting Sam to be next to him. But she wasn't there, perhaps she was on the telephone again. She had spent most of the night on the phone. First she had called Abi, then Gina and then Jo and then she had started to organise the wedding, making more calls to a celebrant, to the florist, to the reception hall and the list just went on and on. She had managed to get the details out of him last night over dinner. She had just been there eating her toasted sandwich and she had smiled and just asked him how he had started to organise the wedding without her finding out, even admitting that perhaps her detective skills weren't up to scratch. He was tired of keeping secrets, he never was much good at it, especially trying to keep them from her, all she needed to do was smile at him and he would tell her anything. He glanced down at Sam's bedside table, there was a picture that he recognised. It was of the same time as the one that he had taken to Australia with him. He wondered how long she had kept it there. The last time that he had been in Sam's house was the night before she had dumped him and from what he remembered it hadn't been there on that night. He laughed quietly to himself, perhaps the two of them weren't that different at all. He looked at the clock it was still early, he wasn't sure what time they were meant to be at work, but Sam wouldn't have left without him. Phil rolled over, he knew that when it was time to go back to work Sam would order him out of bed, as only she could.

Sam sat at her kitchen table, she hadn't been able to sleep, it felt like the middle of the day to her all night. She wasn't sure how Phil had managed to sleep, but he had done so all night. Well for some of the night at least, they were engaged after all. Once she had managed to get the wedding details out of Phil she had taken control. Their wedding was in four days time, not the week that Phil had said earlier and somehow she now had to work out where she wanted to live and if she wanted to stay at Sun Hill nick. Would she be able to work as her husband's boss? Would he actually do what she said? Sam laughed, when had Phil ever actually followed her orders? Never, she admitted, why should it be any different now. Suddenly her stomach began to churn and she needed the toilet. This had happened a few times over the last week or so, but she had just put it down to going home nerves. But now she was home, and she had a sneaking suspicion that this was something else. She pulled her head out of the toilet bowl and crawled to her cupboard. She still had a pregnancy test hidden in the back shelf. She did the test and sat back on the toilet seat to await the results. So many questions filled her head, she couldn't work out which one she wanted answered first. But perhaps it was the one that was in her hand, she turned the test over and….

**Is Sam pregnant? Do you want her to be? If she is and I'm still saying if don't worry I wont be evil and make it anyone but Phil's child! I promise! Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone, here is chapter 13! Thanks to Sam, Amy, Gemz, Ruth, Laura and Becca for reviewing the last chapter! Hope that you like this one! **

There it was the word "pregnant", she squealed with delight. When she had miscarried Stuart's baby she was devastated. She couldn't help but think that she had deserved it though, for wishing more than once that the baby had been Phil's. She had thought that before had been her last chance, and with Phil's previous baby making issues and the fact that people were trying to convince her that he was dead, she never thought that she would have the chance to have a child again. But now she was pregnant, there was no question of who the father was, Phil and her were going to be parents together. Suddenly she couldn't wait to tell him, she raced upstairs to the bedroom, he was asleep again. She crawled under the blankets and snuggled into him. She kissed him softly on the neck and whispered "Phil, I'm pregnant, your going to be a Dad"

Phil's eyes flung open, what had Sam just said?

"You're what?"

"Pregnant Phil"

"Oh Sam" he exclaimed "I can't believe it" He leant over and kissed her on the cheek. His face was plastered with a beaming smile, he didn't think he would ever be able to wipe it off. He pulled down the blanket and rubbed Sam's stomach cooing gently "Hello baby, I'm your Daddy"

Sam looked at Phil, she couldn't actually believe what he had just done. He hadn't flipped out, he hadn't screamed or ran, like what the other men in her life had always done before, like Glen and Stuart. No he wanted to speak to their baby, just as if it was in the room.

"So I guess it's a good thing that we are getting married in four days then?"

"I guess it is Mr Hunter"

"Now where is my good morning kiss then?" he asked cheekily

"Right here" she said as she kissed him gently

"So what do we do today then?"

"We go to work DS Hunter and solve crimes. Then on the way home we stop at the doctors"

"Whatever you need DI Nixon"

"I'll see you later then" Sam said as she reached over to kiss Phil goodbye. They had just arrived at Sun Hill and were about to separate, Sam to the DI office and Phil back to his year old mess.

"I'll see you two later" Phil whispered rubbing Sam's stomach again happily

"Phil, don't. I don't want everyone to know yet. It's too early, remember I don't like to be station gossip" she snapped

"Oh there she goes again. Back at work for one day and your Mum is already telling me off again"

"Mmm, and your Mum will continue to tell your father off until he learns to behave himself" she said laughing "See you later Phil". She watched as he walked into CID, smiling as she herself turned and headed into the DI's office.

Stuart groaned as his stomach back flipped. He had somehow managed to look up at completely the wrong time and had witnessed that whole horrible spectacle. He couldn't understand how Sam loved Phil. As far as he was concerned Phil was an idiot. He had been overjoyed when Sam had broken up with him, even if technically his comments had helped. What was it about Phil Hunter? Why not him? He had never cheated and now he wanted answers.

Phil had returned to his desk, no sooner had he sat down but the phone rang, a victim that he had dealt with before was downstairs and she wanted to see him. He picked up his jacket and smiled at Sam as he passed her office. He couldn't believe it, it still hadn't sunk in, there she was his fiancée Samantha Nixon and she was pregnant with this child. They were going to be a family.

A few hours had passed and Sam was in the station canteen she hadn't seen Phil since earlier. But as she was the DI she knew that he was meeting with a snout about a previous abuse victim. She could however feel someone watching her and yet again it was Stuart. Why couldn't he just get the message? She was just going to have to spell it out.

Gina and Jo were sitting in a corner table of the canteen. They had both watched as their friend Sam walked in and bought her lunch. Both of them were especially glad that she was back and that she was safe. They had both been worried about her during the time of her absence.

"I don't think I've ever seen Sam so happy" Gina said

"Me neither, and it's all because of Phil Hunter" Jo added with a hint of sarcasm

'Phillip Hunter, who ever would have thought?"

"What about that Stuart though? Do you think he will ever get the message?"

"Doubt it" Gina added with a laugh

Sam turned around, she could hear someone laughing and luckily it was the two people that she most wanted to talk to.

"Hey Jo, Hey Gina. Mind if I sit down?"

"Of course you can, how are you?"

"I'm just terrific"

"How is the wedding planning?"

"Going well, I think. Phil had done a lot of the organisation from Australia. I just have to pick up my dress and ask you two to be my bridesmaids?"

"We would love to be" Gina responded quickly before she changed her mind

"So Saturday is the big day"

"Yes it is and I cannot wait. I'm just so excited"

"That's great Sam. We were both just saying how happy we are for the two of you" Gina replied

"Meant to be" Jo added

"Aww thanks you two. You will make me cry"

"So what about your shadow there?" Jo asked pointing towards Stuart who was still lurking

"Oh I'm not worried about him. Let him follow me around. Couldn't care less. There's something else that I need to tell you, oh but I can't. I told Phil that he couldn't tell anyone. I'll see you both later"

"Wait Sam, you can't just say that and then leave" Gina responded

"Yeah what's going on Sam, spill" Jo encouraged

"I'm pregnant too" Sam whispered, she didn't want the whole relief to hear

"Oh Sam, that's just fantastic"

"Congratulations"

Sam laughed as she felt her friends hug her tightly. Six months ago she had nothing, she had been miserable and now the only emotion she could feel was pure happiness.

Phil walked back into CID, he had spent the last four hours chasing up an old case and finally it looked as if a victim of abuse would name her attacker. He opened the door and immediately looked for Sam. She was in her office and it looked as if she was being annoyed again by Stuart. Phil pretended to be busy reading some notice on the wall outside her office, he knew that he should stay close and listen to what was going on, just in case she needed him.

"Did you not understand what I told you yesterday Stuart?" Sam said, as she tried to control her rapidly increasing anger towards this annoyance

"I just don't understand why"

"Now you look here. Stop following me and for heavens sake stop all of your snide comments. Let me repeat this slowly for your ultimate understanding. I LOVE PHIL and PHIL LOVES ME. We are getting married. END OF STORY! I don't, nor did I ever love you. Do you think that you could finally understand that?"

"But Sam" Stuart whined

"Why don't you just leave her alone" Phil added opening the door

"Oh great here he is, Mr Perfect"

"I never said he was perfect Stuart, far from it. He's just so much better than you!"

"Why thank you Sam" Phil said with a smile as he wandered over to her and kissed her on the cheek

"I can't stand this any longer. I'm leaving"

"Good riddance, Flash Harry"

"Phil, please. Fine Stuart if you wish to leave, hand your resignation to the DCI and perhaps you might like to make it immediate. Because I guarantee that you aren't going to like what I say next" she paused before continuing

"I'm pregnant, Phil and I are having a baby. We are going to be a family!"

Sam watched as his jaw dropped and he stormed out of the room. Finally she had gotten rid of him.

"Sam, you told me not to tell anyone"

"I couldn't help it. He is gone now though. Do you think he will be back?"

"Nope, don't think so" Phil was shocked, he hadn't seen Sam so cold and ruthless for along time and he had to admit that he found it very appealing.

"Come on then, we had better be getting to St. Hugh's"

**Hope that you liked this chapter! The wedding is coming soon! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here is the next instalment of Where Have You Gone, thanks to all my reviewers, Sarah, Amy, Sam, Laura, Gemz, Ruth and Becca! Hope that you like this chapter! Let me know what you think!**

Sam sat on the end of the uncomfortable bed, she had hold of Phil's hand and whether he knew it or not he was shaking. She found this unbelievably sweet.

"Hello Ms Nixon, I'm Dr Harper. I'll be giving you your ultrasound. Please lay back for me. This might be a little cold"

She lay back on the bed, Phil still had hold of her hand tightly. The doctor started the machine and all of a sudden a blurry picture came into view.

"There's your baby. I'd say that you are around six weeks pregnant Samantha. Everything looks very healthy here. I will take a couple of pictures for you and then you may leave. Just remember to make another appointment on your way out"

Sam looked at the monitor, she couldn't believe that she was looking at her baby. "Thanks Doctor. So Phil what do you think?"

There was no response, she looked at him, his hand had stopped shaking when their baby appeared and there was a huge smile on his face.

"Phil" she said again

Phil was mesmerised, he couldn't take his eyes off the screen. Here he was with the woman that he had loved for years and that little squiggle on the screen was their baby. A baby that he would finally see grow up and who would actually call him Dad everyday. He thought he would have to remain Samuel Barnes forever, never letting himself believe that Harvey would be captured. But he was gone, never to return again and even if he hadn't of been able to come back, Sam had still risked her life and left England to be with him. He truly loved her more than he ever thought possible.

"Phil" Sam said again. She wasn't sure what was up with him, he hadn't said anything since the doctor had walked into the room. She hoped that he wasn't planning his escape. But the smile on his face didn't seem forced, it seemed real.

"Phil" she tried again

"Yes sweetie, what is it?" he finally answered

"What is it? You've only been ignoring me for the past five minutes"

"No I haven't, I've just been thinking"

"About?"

"What do you think? About you of course and our baby"

"So you're not planning on running away then?"

"Never Sam, never"

"Oh Phil, you are such a sweetheart"

"I know, come on let's go home. But we have to stop somewhere first" he said with a laugh

Sam got dressed and the two of them headed out to the car holding each others hands. Sam got into the car and Phil walked around to the other side. She was wondering where he planned on taking her.

"Phil what are we going to do about returning to Australia?"

"Do you still want to go back?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to leave, but now that I'm back and I'm pregnant, I think I want to stay here for the time being"

"I think I'll keep the house. Just in case I need it again"

"Phil, don't you even think about it. If you disappear again I won't be able to cope" she snapped, punching him in the shoulder

"Just a joke Sam. As if I would ever leave"

"You had better not. We are getting married on Saturday"

"As if I would forget, I can't wait" as he leaned over and kissed her

"So where are you taking me then?"

"You will see"

Sam opened her eyes and checked the time it was 5am, still far too early to be awake. She groaned as her stomach flipped over, the feeling of morning sickness was not one that she enjoyed, as if anyone would. She made her way to the bathroom quickly, making sure that she didn't wake Phil on her way. She smiled to herself remembering the events of yesterday and of last night. She had finally gotten rid of Stuart, she was sure that he wouldn't be back again, she didn't think she would ever forget the look on his face when she had said she was pregnant. He had his chance and he had ruined it and he certainly wasn't going to ever get another one. Sam finished in the bathroom and wandered downstairs after a glass of water, there on the bench top was the surprise that Phil had given her last night. On the way home he had stopped off at the shops and whilst she had wandered around aimlessly, Phil had purchased something which Sam never even thought he knew existed. It was a beautiful baby book, Sam opened the front page and looked at the photo which she had stuck in there last night. It was the ultrasound photo that Dr Harper had given them both last night. She turned the next page and started to read, this was what her and Phil had written last night. When she was pregnant with Abi she had written her a letter and had later given it to her on her eighteenth birthday and she had decided that this child deserved the same. Sam remembered how Abi had appreciated the letter and had read it whilst Jarrod had been running around the house madly. Sam had laughed as she had started to write, remembering the first time that she had laid eyes on Phil, it certainly hadn't been love at first sight. Later on he had wandered over to see what she was up to and to her surprise he had started to write too. The two of them had giggled for most of the night remembering all of the things that had happened to them in the past and promising each other that the future would be different. Just reading this letter again made Sam realise how lucky she was to have Phil in her life at all, let alone be pregnant with his child and getting married to him in three days.

Phil stirred in his sleep, he looked up as he noticed Sam walking back into the room.

"Where have you been?"

"Morning sickness" she replied

"Are you alright? Do you need anything?" he asked with a concerned tone

"Just a hug" she replied

Phil pulled back the covers and gave her a kiss on the forehead, hugging her close.

"Do we have to go into work today?" he asked cheekily, he already knew what her answer was going to be.

"Yes of course we do. I'm the DI, remember"

"How could I ever forget" he said laughing

"I'd never let you, besides we have only been back for two days"

"Two days too long"

"Phil"

"What? It's only a joke after all"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

**Next time – it's Phil and Sam's wedding day! Let us all celebrate the Huxon love!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the latest chapter of Where Have You Gone! And it's the wedding time! Hope that you like this chapter its personally one of my favourites! Thanks to all of my reviewers you literally bring a huge smile to my face every time I log in! I think I have started to turn the fluffiness up at the moment which I hope you all enjoy! Let me know what you think! **

Sam looked in the mirror, today was the day that she had been wishing for longer than she wished to admit. She wondered what Phil was up to? Was he even ready yet? Had he missed her last night as much as she had missed him? The past three days had gone so quickly, work had been very busy for the two of them. Especially for Phil who had to sort out his mountains of paperwork and all of the cases that he had left unsolved before he disappeared. There was also of course all of the controversy that had surrounded the two of them since they had returned, the press had been particularly interested in where Phil had been hiding and why he had needed to leave in the first place. Sam had also been busy trying to explain to everyone around her why she had suddenly taken off as well, especially to Neil who had been rather angry that she hadn't trusted him enough to tell her that she had been investigating Phil's disappearance alone, let alone the fact that she was going to take off too. However when Phil asked him to be his best man he seemed to calm down a little, it was good that Phil had gone to Hendon with him. But what was the best of all was that both she and Phil had been posted to Sun Hill, she remembered her thoughts from Australia about how happy she was to have had time out of the job, to have had a new life, but without the job she would never have been standing here, she never would have met Phil. The job had ruined many things in her life but it had made one of her dreams come true. She had finally met a man who loved her and always knew what it was like to do what she did, always knowing because he did it too. Sam sighed as she placed one hand on her stomach and whispered quietly "Mummy and Daddy are getting married today and we are going to be together forever". She stared into the mirror as she put on one last coat of lip gloss, this was the last time she would look at Samantha Nixon, the next time she saw herself she would be Samantha Hunter. She bent over and picked up her bouquet of beautiful yellow roses and headed downstairs, hopefully her three bridesmaids Abi, Jo and Gina would be ready. Because she certainly was, ready to leave behind the misery and unhappiness of her old life and bring forth the happiness of her new one.

Phil straightened his tie, he was supposed to be leaving in five minutes. Today had gone so slowly, he hadn't seen Sam since 11pm last night as those were the rules or so he had been told and he had missed her. But today she was going to be his wife and he was never going to be without her again. He was going to spend the rest of his life making sure that she was happy, he had been married before but this was totally different. He hadn't always seen eye to eye with Sam, as a matter of fact he couldn't stand her to start off with, but things had changed, he had changed, they both had changed. Their relationship had moved from hate to friendship, to love, to friendship and now it was back at love and he was going to make sure that this was where it stayed.

"Phil, it's time to leave" Neil yelled from downstairs

He looked into the mirror and gave his hair one last flick, he was ready. He turned and left the room smiling to himself, in less than two hours Sam would be his wife.

Sam stood in the foyer of the church, her heart was racing wildly. The ride to the church had gone so slowly, it was if they had been moving in slow motion. Abi had spoke the whole way, Sam wasn't even sure what she had been saying, her mind had been constantly wandering. She took one step forward and peeked inside the church, she daren't look at Phil though, she didn't want to start to cry just yet, there were a lot of people there, she could see all of her work colleagues all sitting together. There was Jack, Mickey, Terry and then there was one other that she recognised from the past, it had to be Debbie McAllister, her curly blonde hair piled up on the top of her head. She smiled to herself again, she was happy that she was here. When Debbie worked at Sun Hill it would have never been expected that one day in the future Samantha Nixon would be marrying Phil Hunter. She wondered if Debbie had thought that she and Phil had the same unresolved sexual tension as she had accused Gina and the former CPS lawyer as having, during the time that Sam had made one of bad decisions and gone out with DI Peter Cavanaugh the corrupt Australian cop. What a mistake that had been. Sam jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around and there was Abi's smiling face.

"You ready Mum? Gina, Jo and I are about to walk down the aisle"

"Yes definitely" she replied, her voice beginning to waver. She turned and walked back so she was behind Abi. She watched as the three of them started to make their way down to the front of the church. Then the music changed and it was her turn, she felt everyone turn around and focus on her, she took a deep breath and placed one shaking foot in front of the other. She looked up and there he was, the man who was about to become her husband, she smiled at him and he smiled back and winked at her.

Phil stood at the end of the aisle next to Neil and his brother Steve, he could feel his foot twitching. He watched as Gina, Jo and Abi made their way towards him and took their places to the right of him. Then all of a sudden Sam appeared before him, her white gown sparkling, she looked stunning. He couldn't believe that she was walking towards him, she smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile and wink, he was the luckiest man in the world.

Sam had reached Phil, her legs were still shaking underneath her, she felt him take hold of her hand and they stood together. She looked upwards towards the priest who began to speak

"Today we are gathered here to join Samantha Nixon and Phillip Hunter in holy matrimony"

Sam looked over at Phil, he was listening intently to what the priest was saying. It was then time for the wedding vows. Sam felt Phil take her hand in his

"I Phillip James Hunter, take you Samantha Elizabeth Nixon to be my wife. I promise to love you and be there for you for the rest of my life"

Then it was her turn, she looked out into the congregation, each and every person she could see was smiling at the two of them, she turned back towards Phil and looked him straight in the eyes

"I Samantha Elizabeth Nixon, take you Phillip James Hunter to be my husband. I promise to love you always and to never let you go again"

"Could I have the rings please?" the priest asked Neil.

Sam watched as Phil took the rings from Neil and she held out her hand, she felt the ring slide onto her finger and immediately it felt right, that was where that ring belonged. She then took the other ring and placed it on Phil's finger, she looked up at him as he mouthed "I love you" to which she replied the same.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride"

Phil lifted Sam's veil and staring deep into her green eyes he kissed her passionately, their first kiss as a married couple. The congregation stood and began to clap loudly and Gina and Jo muttered "finally" in unison. Phil took hold of Sam's hand and whispering to her "I love you Mrs Hunter, always" to which she replied "I love you too Mr Hunter, forever"

Sam laughed as the two of them turned and headed down the aisle together. They stopped every so often for someone to offer them their congratulations and made their way outside. Abi had raced down before them and managed to give everyone a box of rose petals. Sam laughed as they landed on Phil and her shoulders, they made their way to the car and headed towards their reception.

**Aww Sam and Phil are married! Huxon true love!!! What will happen at the reception? What song is their first dance going to be? Who is going to say the speeches? And what will they say? Find out next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next instalment of Where Have You Gone! Hope that you all enjoy it! Thanks to all of my reviewers especially Emz, Pippa, Becca, Amy, Gemz and Ruth who reviewed chapter 15. The song used below is Runaway – The Corrs! Definitely my favourite wedding song! **

Sam stood up from her seat, it was time for her first dance with Phil, she didn't know what song they were going to dance to, this was one of Phil's better kept wedding secrets. She followed behind him and took hold of his hands and a familiar song began

_Say it's true, there's nothing like me and you_

_I'm not alone, tell me you feel it too_

"Do you like the song Mrs Hunter?" Phil whispered in her ear

"Yes, I do. It's true isn't it?"

_And I would run away_

_I would run away, yeah..., yeah_

_I would run away_

_I would run away with you_

"Yes, that's why I chose it. You ran away and left your life for me. For Phil Hunter, didn't you care that people would think you were crazy to trust me?"

_Cause I am falling in love with you_

_No never I'm never gonna stop_

_Falling in love with you_

_Close the door, lay down upon the floor_

_And by candlelight, make love to me through the night_

_(through the night, through the night...)_

"Do you think I care what anyone else thinks Phil. I know that you love me and I love you and that is all that matters. I would do it all over again, a million times. I love you Phil"

"I love you too Sam"

_Cause I have run away_

_I have run away, yeah..., yeah_

_I have run away, run away_

_I have run away with you_

Sam snuggled tighter into Phil, placing her head on his shoulder. This was where she belonged and it was where he did too.

Jack watched as Sam and Phil danced with one another, he looked around and everyone else was doing the same. It was impossible not to realise how much the two of them loved each other. Two weeks ago they had both been on the other side of the world, Jack had never even been sure that they would be back again. But now here they were, they were married and going to have a baby. Not that this had been announced just yet but when Sam had yelled it at Stuart the whole of CID had heard and given the fact that Sun Hill was a gossip's heaven it hadn't been too long before everyone knew. Jack wondered to himself when their relationship had began, when Sam first arrived it was common knowledge that they didn't enjoy each others company. Jack laughed to himself remembering how he had made them work together especially when Madison, Phil's daughter had gone missing. Perhaps it was then that they stopped hating each other, in all honesty he had always believed that Sam had covered for Phil after the suspicious death of Dennis Weaver, Phil certainly owed her for that. Then there was all of the rumours that flew around the station constantly, all of the women used to gossip about how perfect they were for one another, Jack had always seen this as a load of rubbish. But watching them today and especially since they had been back from Australia perhaps everyone had been right all along. Either way as long as neither of them left Sun Hill again, he didn't care, as he had thought on the day they returned, there was no office partnership quite like the two of them.

Phil glanced over at Sam, she was speaking to Neil and Jo and all three were laughing. Phil wondered what the two of them had planned for their speech, in all honesty he was a little nervous. He watched as Sam returned to his side and kissed him gently on the cheek.

"Don't worry Phil, it won't be that bad"

"How can you be so sure?" he asked the nerves rising

"Because I know what they are going to say" she said laughing. She took hold of his hand and she walked back to the bridal table. She sat down as Neil and Jo both stood together, Neil tapped the end of his glass with his fork.

"Speech, speech" came a series of voices

"As one of the best men and together with Jo who will be speaking on behalf of Abigail and Gina we have written a little story. It starts a few years ago when a group of officers transferred to Sun Hill. One of them was a rouge young man with a reputation we shall call him Samuel"

"Then there was another, she was an up and coming profiler and she came in and took over. We shall call her Philippa" Jo continued "Now Philippa and Samuel did not like each other at all, well lets be honest they hated each other. Samuel thought that Philippa was up herself and Philippa well she thought that Samuel was an idiot"

"Then a new DI turned up we will call him Ned and Philippa had to work with Samuel again at the same level, and Samuel couldn't be happier about the fact that Philippa had been demoted. They continued on with their mutual hate of each other and some more time passed and then Samuel got himself into trouble and was shot, and who was there to rescue him but Philippa. Then something happened perhaps pigs began to fly and Philippa and Samuel became friends"

"Then some more time passed, some flirting between the two of them and Samuel made some more mistakes. Then there was someone else, someone who departed Sun Hill three days ago, and I would challenge anyone to admit that they missed him, because I certainly don't" Jo added with a laugh

"Then there was a certain trip to a little place called Bucharest, Romania and in between death threats and people traffickers Philippa and Samuel finally found each other"

"Then they returned home and a little more time passed and then both Samuel and Philippa made some mistakes. I'm sure you all know what I mean" Jo continued

"Then Philippa was promoted and became the DI alongside Ned" Neil continued

"Then nothing happened for a long time, Philippa and Samuel both did nothing and Samuel returned to his behaviour that had given him a reputation. Getting too involved with the wrong side of the law and disappeared to Melbourne, Australia. Then eventually Philippa realised that she loved Samuel and set off after him and if you are still awake at the end of this story then you should all know that this story is true. Samuel is of course Phil and Philippa she is of course is Sam, and after all of their mucking around and denials they are finally here and are finally married. Now perhaps the rest of us will have to find another couple to chat about"

"So we ask you all to stand and raise your glasses and join Steve, Jo, Abigail, Gina and I in congratulating Sam and Phil on their eventual wedding! It took them long enough but they made it finally"

"To Sam and Phil, finally" the gathered crowd replied

Sam laughed out loud as she watched Jo and Neil return to their seats. She kissed Phil softly on the cheek as she stood up.

"I guess it's now time for me to say something. Yes the story that those two just told is indeed true. We have both made many mistakes. But that is all in the past and now all I want to do is look to the future. Therefore I feel it is time to tell you all that Phil and I are going to be parents" Sam announced, interrupted by loud cheering.

"I want to thank you all for being there for me over the years. To my daughter Abi I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but thank you for all that you have done today, I love you. To Gina, Jo, Steve and Neil thank you all for the support, to the rest of you from Sun Hill, you make it a place that I enjoy coming to each day. To you Guv thank you for helping me find Phil again and to you Sir thank you for letting me go. I never dreamed that you would, I was convinced I was just going to have to run too, and last but certainly not least to you Phil. I love you so much, more than I ever dreamed I could love anyone. Now this is where I should probably stop before I embarrass myself anymore or start to cry" she finished, wiping the beginning of tears from her face.

Phil stood up next and began to speak

"I'll keep this short because I think Neil, Jo and Sam have covered pretty much everything. But I want to thank you all for being here, for your support. To Steve and Neil thanks for being my best men and for trying to keep me in line. To Sam thank you for appearing in my life, for risking your own for me. I love you and I think it's about time we left to begin our life together" he said with a laugh

"Some things haven't changed then" Steve quipped

Sam laughed at Steve's joke and stood to be next to Phil

"Let's go then" she said as she kissed Phil passionately. A cheer went around the room as Sam felt Phil take hold of her hand and led her up to their room via the elevator

"So this is why you had the reception in a hotel then Mr Hunter?"

"Well I can't completely change can I?"

"No obviously not. Just as long as some things have though?"

"Yes Sam, promise"

The elevator stopped and Phil held the door open for Sam as they both walked inside. They both fell on the bed together and began to kiss one another. Phil threw off his shoes and unzipped Sam's dress as she pulled the pins out of her veil as it fell to the floor. Sam sighed she was in complete heaven as Phil began to kiss down her body.

An hour later Sam lay on Phil's chest, her breath still coming in gasps

"Phil, you are amazing, you know that don't you?"

"Of course I do and you are not too bad yourself"

Sam laughed as she bopped Phil on the head with her pillow

"Hey that's not fair" Phil protested

"When has your life been fair then?"

"Starting now it will be. I promise"

Sam snuggled into the warm bed and kept her arms wrapped around Phil, she was finally his wife, nothing could separate them now. The next challenge was their baby, but she was determined to have a great next six months. She kissed Phil gently and cuddled into him and gently allowed herself to fall asleep with the thumping of his heart in her ear, a heart that had made room for her.

**Hope that you enjoyed that! 2 chapters remain and I'm keeping them a secret! Please review and let me know what you thought of this one!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here is the second last chapter of my fic! Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers this chapter is for you! It is quite long but I hope that you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!**

Sam packed her last book into the box sitting on top of her desk, six months and one week had passed since her wedding day. Today she had returned to Sun Hill to pack the last of her things before her official maternity leave began. She was just over eight months pregnant and for the last month she had been at home, silently going mad and the month before that she had been on desk duty. But this morning she had finally been able to convince Phil to let her come into the nick today. She hadn't had an easy pregnancy but having Phil by her side had certainly helped. Sam suddenly felt a sharp kick in the rib, obviously baby was awake again. She reached down and patted the little foot that poked out every so often, speaking gently to her baby daughter. Phil didn't know that they were having a daughter, he wanted a surprise. But Sam had asked one day whilst he had been filling out paperwork. Sam had no desire to have another surprise, she had enough of them to last her a lifetime.

Phil stood at the door of the DI office quietly, he was watching Sam closely. She seemed to be glowing, pregnancy had made her even more beautiful, her eyes sparkled. He could hear her whispering quietly and every so often he would catch a word. They had been married for six months last week and so far everything had been perfect. He had moved into Sam's house a day after the wedding and they had both eagerly decorated the nursery for the baby. So far none of the problems that had plagued their relationship in the past had arisen and Sam had admitted that this was why she had wanted to remain in Australia, where everything was different and new. They hadn't been back since they had left however once their baby was big enough they both wanted to return for a holiday perhaps even spend a Christmas there. He walked into the office quietly and planted a soft kiss on the back of Sam's neck, just like she had done when she surprised him in that library all the way back in Melbourne.

"Phil, are you trying to scare me into labour?"

"No, of course not. Are you ready to go home?"

"Yeah, I guess I am"

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on DI Manson for you"

Sam laughed "How did you know that was bothering me?"

"I know everything. Including that DI Hunter is the best inspector in this nick"

"Aww Phil, there's no need to suck up, I won't be here for a year and besides I already married you"

"I'm just telling the truth. Come on, let's get you home"

Sam watched as he picked up the box and carried it downstairs. Sam smiled as she left her office and headed downstairs. She had so many memories inside this place, for it was here that she had found Phil and had become a different person. Moving to Sun Hill was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her, she looked around the busy yard and began to walk to the car, then all of a sudden she felt strange. She knew what this was.

"Phil, I don't think we need to go home"

"Why?" he turned around giving Sam a puzzled look

"I think I'm in labour"

"What! Are you sure?"

"Phil, it may have been awhile but I think I know what labour is"

"Don't panic" Phil said quickly perhaps more for his own benefit than Sam's

"I'm not and you don't need to either. Just get me to the hospital"

Phil picked up Sam's last box and threw it into the boot with one hand, he used the other to flick his phone open and dialled Jack quickly

"Hello" came the familiar voice

"Guv it's me. I'm in the yard with Sam and she is in labour. We are going to the hospital"

"Alright Phil, good luck. Call me later when you have news"

"Yes Guv, thanks"

Phil then stuffed his phone into his pocket and raced back over to Sam, her face had gone bright red, he placed both of his arms around her and picked her up. Sitting her gently in the back seat he then jumped into the front and started the car, he reversed quickly and then accelerated rapidly and out into the street. He drove quickly as he navigated the busy streets, he had however calculated the best route to the hospital at all times of the day and before long they were there. He parked right outside and raced inside and made his way to reception. Breathing rapidly as he got there "My wife Sam Hunter she is in labour"

"Ok stay calm Mr Hunter" the nurse replied "Where is your wife?"

"I'm here" Sam replied as she waddled in behind Phil "He left me in the car"

"Sam, I didn't leave you. I was going to get a wheelchair"

"I have legs Phil, I can still use them, just" she said as she smiled at him

"Mrs Hunter come this way, who is your usual doctor? I will have them paged for you"

"Dr Harper" Phil answered

"Thank you. Now just sit here and we will take you to your room"

Sam grabbed hold of Phil's hand as the nurse pushed her down the corridor, truthfully she was a little worried about going through labour again. She hadn't been that old when she had Abi, but being older and the knowledge of before still wasn't helping her at the moment and also that was a long time ago now. At least this time though she had the father of the baby with her and he wasn't just anyone and he certainly wasn't a killer. He was Phil, surely this couldn't be as scary as being held hostage or being ambushed in a foreign country. Millions of women across the world gave birth everyday and some of them had no hospital or no medicine. Sam took a deep breath and tried to focus, they had reached the end of the corridor and had been ushered into a small room. Sam winced as the nurse and Phil helped her onto the bed, Phil sat quickly down next to her and held onto her hand tightly. She looked over at him, he was as white as a ghost. She couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"What? What have I done?"

"Nothing. Come here" she whispered as she kissed him softy "I will be fine. Try not to look so worried"

"Am I that easy to read then?"

"Only to me"

A few hours had passed, Phil hadn't taken his eyes of Sam he couldn't believe how well she was doing. He was finding it difficult just to watch, he couldn't imagine what it must be like for her. At that moment however, he couldn't help but to start to become excited. He was finally going to meet his baby.

Sam groaned as she felt another contraction, she had been at this for hours but to her it felt like days. Their daughter was obviously as stubborn as her parents.

Eventually Dr Harper spoke "Alright Samantha, You are doing really well. I can see the baby's head and you may begin to push"

Sam squealed in pain and in relief it was nearly over now.

"Phil" she mumbled "Never and I repeat never touch me again"

"Whatever you say, boss. Just try and keep your hands off me too" he replied leaning over to kiss her softly

Just as Sam felt as if she was going to pass out she heard a small cry, her baby was finally here.

"Congratulations Mrs and Mr Hunter you have a gorgeous and very healthy baby daughter" Dr Harper said happily as she passed the newborn to her smiling parents.

Sam looked up at Phil, one lone tear ran down his cheek as he kissed their daughter for the very first time.

"Oh Sam, I'm so proud of you. Look at her, she is beautiful. Just like her Mum"

Sam opened her mouth, but she couldn't feel any words, she looked down at her baby, a baby shared with Phil and all she could feel was an overwhelming feeling of love and happiness.

"Sam, sweetheart are you alright?" Phil asked concerned

She looked up and towards Phil, he looked so happy

"I'm fine. I just can't believe that I'm here, with you, with our daughter" she managed to reply before the tears began to fall. She felt Phil's arms wrap around her in a warm embrace as one of his hands softly wiped her tears away.

"I love you Sam"

"And I love you Phil" she managed to say in between tears

"Do you have a name for your daughter?" Dr Harper asked

"How about Hope?" Sam asked Phil

"Hope?" Phil questioned, this was an unusual name

"Yes, something that all the time you were missing, I never gave up on having this dream of mine come true. It was my hope" Sam said quietly

"Hope sounds perfect then"

Sam gently cuddled Hope whispering "Hello Hope Rachel Hunter, I am your Mummy and I love you and your Daddy more than anything" she said smiling and yawning at the same time

"And I am your Daddy and I love both of my girls" Phil said with a laugh

"Both of my girls, must be fun for you to say that" she replied with a mocking tone

Phil laughed and stuck his tongue out at Sam, he glanced back at Hope, she had closed her eyes and had fallen asleep in her mother's arms and Sam not surprisingly looked exhausted.

"Here I'll take her. You need to rest" he whispered softly

"You might be right about that. Be careful with her though"

"Always, and Sam thank you"

"Thank you?" she questioned

"For living in hope" Phil replied as he kissed Sam softly and then deepened his kiss

Sam smiled as her eyes began to flicker, she was ever so tired and as Hope was safe with her father she allowed herself to close her eyes.

Phil watched as Sam slowly drifted off to sleep and began to snore peacefully. He held his daughter and gently rocked her back and forward as he sat next to Sam. She looked so peaceful, he gently placed Hope into her cot, carefully so as not to wake her. He kissed both of his girls and headed out to the corridor, he had a lot of calls to make. He dialled Abi's number who immediately said that she was on her way down to London with Jarrod and that she would ring her grandparents, he then called Steve and his mother who both were as excited as each other, promising to visit as soon as they could. Then he dialled the all too familiar Sun Hill CID Office.

"Hello DC Masters" a bored sounding Jo answered

"Jo, it's me Phil. We have a daughter!"

"Oh Phil that's terrific, congratulations. I'll come to see you all tomorrow. Hang on the DCI wants a word"

"Phil" came the familiar voice of Jack Meadows

"Guv, we have a daughter. Hope Rachel Hunter, 7 pounds, 6 ounces"

"Congratulations Phil. I'll let everyone know. How is Sam?"

"She is amazing Guv. I've just left her to rest"

"You had better get back to her then"

"Mmm, I had better. She might think that I've disappeared again"

"Phil, don't even joke about that"

"Sorry Guv" he said with a laugh as Jack hung up the phone

Phil headed back down the corridor, Sam was still asleep but Hope was wide awake. She wasn't crying though she was just laying there gurgling. He picked her up and returned to his seat next to the bed. He held her close with one hand, the other held onto Sam's hand tightly. He looked at his daughter, her tiny perfect fingers, her little hands and feet and he kissed her on the top of her head. He looked up as Sam began to stir.

Sam felt her eyes flutter open, she looked to the side and noticed that the cot was empty. Immediately she felt a sense of panic, but she felt a warm and comforting hand holding hers tightly. She looked to the other side and there he was, the man who had consumed her thoughts from half a world away. The man who she had never given up on finding and who she had risked her life for and in this moment she realised why she had gone through it all, it was all to get here. All of that had just been one big test and she had passed with flying colours. She had a man who loved her and a beautiful baby daughter who was a reminder of their time in Australia and one day in the future they would take her there. Sam smiled to herself, it had taken years but she was finally happy and she was with Phil, her true soul mate.

Phil lent over and kissed Sam softly

"I love you Samantha Hunter and I cannot wait to spend the future with you and our daughter"

"And I love you Phil, always will"

**There it is the Happy Huxon Ending! However there is one last chapter! Have I been evil or not? Please review this chapter and you will soon find out!**


	18. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is the final chapter of Where Have You Gone! To all my reviewers – Gemz, Sarah, Laura, Ruth, Amy, Emz, Becca, Pippa, Amy, Jodie, Beccy, Kelly and Sam this last chapter is for you all! Please let me know what you think! I hope that you like it! I totally became obsessed with writing this story and will always wish that it would actually come true! Thanks to you all!**

**Epilogue **

Sam stirred in her sleep, she glanced over at the clock, 5am. Still too early to be awake, she sighed and snuggled back into her husband Phil's warm chest, gently giving him a soft kiss.

Phil felt his wife wriggle next to him, she always had such a habit of waking up early, whereas he could sleep all day if she ever let him. But as he had married his boss, well he could never be late again. He opened his eyes and looked down, there was little light in the room but he could just see the top of her blonde head. He kissed her softly and whispered "Morning Sam"

Sam opened her eyes and looked up towards Phil "Morning and Merry Christmas". She moved up towards him and placing her lips upon his she kissed him passionately as she felt his hands run down her body

"Merry Christmas Sam" he whispered seductively as he continued to kiss her neck and shoulders

"Phil, you'll wake Hope" Sam whispered back at him

"No I won't" he said with determination

"I barely got her to sleep at all last night, she was too excited about Santa. We don't need her to wander in and see this"

"Sam, she is four years old, don't you think we should tell her where babies come from?"

"I'm not sure"

"I knew at four years old"

"Mmm and look what happened to you?"

"Perhaps your right then" he agreed as he kissed her again

"Oh, who cares, it's dark anyway. Come here you" Sam said pulling Phil closer to her, closing the small space between them. She felt Phil pull off her pyjamas and then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Mummy, Daddy are you awake?" came a small voice from outside the door

Sam groaned "I was right, wasn't I?"

"Mmm I guess you were, as usual"

Sam managed to reach her pyjamas from the floor and quickly pulled them back on.

"Come in Hope" Phil said laughing as he switched on the lamp on the bedside table.

Sam looked towards the door as her precious daughter ran inside. She watched as she climbed up onto the bed, flashing her cheeky grin that she had inherited from her father.

"Merry Christmas Daddy" she squealed as she hugged Phil

"Merry Christmas baby. Did Santa visit you?"

"Yes he did. He found me here just like you said he would"

"You're a lucky girl aren't you. Merry Christmas sweetie" Sam said as she tickled Hope

"Merry Christmas Mummy, but where is the snow?"

"Mummy explained it to you, before we left. We are in Australia, it doesn't snow here at Christmas, it's summer here" Phil explained once again

"Does it snow here in winter?" Hope asked looking confused

"Not where we are" Sam answered

"Oh, okay. Can I hop in?"

"Sure baby" Sam replied as she pulled the covers down

"What about the presents?" Phil questioned

"Phil, don't encourage her"

"I already opened one" Hope admitted

"So much like your father aren't you?" Sam said as she laughed

"Hey now that's not fair" Phil protested

"Anyway which one did you open?" Sam asked quickly, changing the subject. She then watched as Hope pulled two small soft toys out of her pocket.

"These ones" she said excitedly her green eyes sparkling "but what are they? One looks like a teddy bear and the other one looks weird"

Phil laughed as he heard Hope questioning her presents, perhaps Sam was right and she was a lot like him, however he hoped that she had inherited all of her mother's many strengths, to override his weaknesses.

"This is a koala and this one is a kangaroo, they are Australian animals. Mummy and I are taking you to the zoo to see them tomorrow"

"Mmm k" she answered "Can you get up now Daddy?"

"I'll tell you what, see this clock here when it gets to 7am which is seven and two zeroes then we will get up. Otherwise Daddy will be too grumpy"

"Good bargaining there Phil" Sam added with a laugh

"Mummy is that right?"

"Hey don't you believe your Dad?"

"No, I don't" Hope protested

"Good girl, I have taught you well then. But in this occasion, yes your Dad is right"

"Okay Mummy" Hope said as she smiled and snuggled into the bed in the middle of Sam and Phil.

Phil smiled at his two girls as he began to close his eyes and soon enough he was asleep again.

Sam rolled over and reached out to where she expected Phil and Hope to be. But there was nothing and no-one there. She sat up and glancing at the clock it said 7.30am, she laughed, Hope had obviously woken her father exactly when he had told her so. She climbed out of bed and began to get dressed. She headed downstairs for the kitchen, checking inside Hope's bedroom, the same place that all those years ago on her first day in Australia she had thought was the perfect room for a child.

"Phil, Hope **where have you gone**?" she called. Then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of pink, she peered out the window and there they were. Phil had hold of Hope and he was spinning her around and around and around. Sam laughed to herself and glanced around at their Australian home, the same house that Phil had disappeared to and where he had proposed. This was the very first time that they had been back since they had both left together. One of Jess' friends had rented it from them and just last month she had moved out to get married.

The past five years had been the most happiest of Sam's life. Both work and her family had kept her especially busy, but she wouldn't trade either of them, they were what made her who she was, DCI Samantha Hunter. The mistakes and the heartbreak that she had endured in the past had all led her here to a life that was filled with good things even amongst the ugly things that she saw at work. She loved Phil and she completely trusted him, he was excellent with Hope and she knew that he loved them both too. She smiled and headed out into the yard to join her family.

Phil looked up to see Sam heading towards them and he moved forward to hug her close.

"Sorry we didn't wake you"

"It's fine. I was just wondering where you were"

"Right here Mummy" Hope said tugging on Sam's hand

Sam reached down and picked up Hope wrapping her arms around her, she then felt Phil pull her close to him and kissed her passionately, then he whispered

"I love you Sam"

"I love you too"

"Mummy, why is it hot?" Hope asked interrupting her parents

"Because cheeky it's summer just like Daddy and I told you before"

"Weren't you listening missy?" Phil asked as he began to tickle her, then Sam felt his hands move onto her and they both started wriggling.

"Phil I'll fall over"

"Go on then. I said I'd always catch you" he said, not ceasing his tickling

Sam was right as usual and the three of them fell to the ground, landing on the soft grass. Hope immediately got up and started running around by herself, Sam looked up at the sunny sky and then looked sideways towards Phil.

"Good idea to come to Australia then?" Phil asked

"Yes always. Good idea to watch press conferences and send an email?"

"Of course"

"Good idea to get too involved with criminals?" Sam questioned using her best DCI voice, wondering what his response was going to be

"No Guv, never" he said trying to keep a straight face

"I'm glad you have learnt your lesson DS Hunter"

"I'm glad that you came to find me DCI Hunter"

"Me too. I love you Phil" she whispered as she moved closer to him

"And I love you Sam"

**THE END**

**There it is the ending of my story! I wasn't evil after all. How could I ever split them up! Hope that you liked it! Please review! I have started another fic called The Choice and the first two chapters have been uploaded. I'm currently writing chapter three! Please give it a read!**

**Love lots Laura x**


End file.
